Triangle of Three
by Joulez
Summary: After Harry destroys Voldemort he moves in with Sirius and Remus over time he starts to feel things for both of them, little does he know that they also feel the same way. starts SBRL ends SBRLHP
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Madam Pomfrey put Harry into a dreamless sleep, he had cuts, bruises, and a broken arm and some fractured ribs. Sitting on the other bed was a free Sirius Black his partner Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Molly, Arthur, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

It had only been an hour since Harry had finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts when he had been sent down to the local store by the Dursley's, he had been ambushed by several Death Eaters who took him straight to Voldemort.

In a power struggle Harry finally defeated Voldemort with a very powerful, dark and magic draining killing curse. Voldemort had not expected such a curse from Harry so struggled to keep his body meaning Harry had to focus more magic into the spell finally killing Voldemorts spirit and body.

After destroying the Death Eater's master, they had set about avenging him by physically harming the-boy-who-lived. Only one Death Eater had managed to apparate Harry to Hogwarts with great risk to his own life and that was none other than Severus Snape potions master of Hogwarts.

"Is he going to be okay?"! asked Sirius anxiously.

Smiling tiredly Poppy answered, "Physically he'll be fine in a few days. I'm not sure if killing anyone will have a mental effect on him but we'll see. His magic is completely drained but will come back in a couple of weeks. All he needs now is rest and support,"

"Can we stay with him tonight?" asked Remus.

"No I'm ordering all of you to have something to eat then to get some rest," ordered Poppy.

After a lot of protested from Sirius, The Weasley's and Hermione they all left with the exception of Poppy who would look after the now newly titled, 'The-man-who-killed-Voldemort.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling sore, stiff, and thirsty. Sitting up he winced slightly as his fractured ribs move, looking around he noticed that the room he was in was empty. _Funny I thought people would be queuing up to see the man who killed Voldemort?_ Thought Harry as he reached for his glasses.

"Mr. Potter you are not to go stretching," admonished Poppy, coming into the ward to see Harry reaching for his glasses.

Not in the mood to argue with anyone, Harry sat back against the pillows whilst Madam Pomfrey bustled over and placed the glasses on the young man face.

"Would you like anything Harry?" asked Poppy her tone softening.

"A drink," answered Harry his voice hoarse.

Smiling softly Popp poured him a glass of water and handed it to him in his left hand. Once Harry had finished his drink her was given some more healing potion's which made him feel sleepy again.

Settling back down he asked, "Madam Pomfrey if Sirius and Remus come by tell them they can stay and would you keep everyone else away?"

"Of course Harry you just rest," answered Poppy.

Mumbling his thanks Harry fell into a natural deep sleep. Not five minutes later and the doors to the hospital wing opened as Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione came into the ward.

"Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione you're going to have to leave," ordered Poppy.

"We're here to see Harry, Poppy we promise not to disturb him," replied Molly.

"I'm sorry," apologized poppy, "Harry asked me to just let his godfather and Remus stay with him,"

"Okay but tell him were here if he needs us," responded Arthur, leading his wife, son and son's best friend out of the infirmary.

Poppy led Remus and Sirius into the back room where Harry was laying asleep on his back. Remus sat down on the side of the bed whilst Sirius talked to Poppy quietly.

"How is he?" asked Sirius concerned.

"Still the same, he woke about ten minutes ago. So just let him sleeps," explained Poppy.

"How long was he awake for?" questioned Sirius.

"For fifteen minutes, it will be like that for a few days,"

"Okay. Thank you for looking after him," thanked Sirius.

"No problem," replied poppy going back to her other things.

Sirius sat down on the other side of Harry and held his hand softly stroking it with his thumb. Remus was torn between sitting and watching over Harry or trying to comfort his lover.

It had upset Remus when Dumbledore had told them Harry couldn't live him and Sirius until Voldemort had been destroyed. Sirius had spent the week sulking and guilty that he couldn't do more.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but Harry knew that he was defiantly hungry. Opening his eyes Harry was surprised to see Sirius and Remus sitting either side of him holding his hands.

"Sirius?" croaked Harry, voice still hoarse.

Looking up Sirius saw his godson bright emerald eyes looking at him, smiling Sirius answered "Harry thank Merlin I've been so worried. Do you need something?"

"Water and some food," replied Harry croakily.

"Sirius why don't you go asks Poppy what he can have to eat," instructed Remus, "I'll look after Harry."

At first Sirius was reluctant to leave, but Remus finally pushed him out the door and closed it too telling him not to come back with out food. Harry smiled at the little display but didn't have the heart to tell Remus that he shouldn't have done that.

"You know your godfather was really worried about you," started Remus.

"I know," answered Harry, "I missed him before I was kidnapped," explained Harry.

"Harry he won't leave you alone again. He had been doing nothing but sulk all around his house because you weren't there," admitted Remus.

Harry didn't say anything to what Remus had just said instead he sat himself up again wincing as he jarred his ribs accidentally.

Sirius came into the room with a tray of food there was a bowl of soup for Harry and sandwiches for himself and Remus. Setting the tray nest to Harry's bed he handed Remus his sandwich, then placed the tray steadily on Harry's knee so he could eat his soup.

They all stayed in a comfortable silence whilst they ate. Harry only managed half the bowl of chicken soup before falling to sleep again.

* * *

Harry was in and out of consciousness for a couple of days he had only asked for his godfather and Remus to stay with him. He couldn't face the Weasley's yet, not after everything that had happened.

The Weasley were always coming in and asking to see him, but Poppy had ordered them out with the promise that she'd come and get them if Harry wanted to see them.

That Friday Harry woke up early; both Remus and Sirius were asleep in the chairs, smiling at them Harry holstered himself up. His ribs were completely healed if still a little sore, his right arm had a loose bandage on it, it was still broken but Madam Pomfrey had out right objected to put a muggle cast on it.

"PST! Remus," whispered Harry, trying not to wake Sirius up.

Remus woke up instantly at his name being called, stretching he glanced over at Sirius who was still asleep. Looking over at Harry he noticed that was who had shouted him.

"It's early Harry. Did you need something?" asked Remus groggily.

Nodding Harry answered, "I'm going to the toilet I thought it was best to let someone know,"

"Okay just don't be to long," agreed Remus.

Nodding Harry threw back the covers, standing up was okay, but when he tried to walk his legs gave way luckily Remus caught him before he hit the floor. Remus helped Harry sit back on the bed.

"You okay?" asked Remus, sitting next to Harry.

"I guess I thought I was," answered Harry confused.

"Harry you drained all your magic killing Voldemort. You just need plenty of rest so that you're magic can restore itself," explained Remus, "Come on I'll help you,"

Blushing slightly at the thought of someone taking him to the toilet but agreed none the less, Standing back up Harry clung onto Remus, they both took slow and exaggerated steps, there and back.

After relieving himself Harry got back into bed, Sirius still hadn't woken up so Harry and Remus spent the next few hours talking quietly.

It was the most Harry had talked to either of them, but Harry never brought up the fight between him and Voldemort, but he did explain why he'd been sent to the shops.

"Aunt Marge was there, they wanted me out the way so she told me to go buy Dudley something," explained Harry.

"Didn't you tell them you can't leave the house?" questioned Remus.

"I'm not allowed to mention 'magic' in my Uncles house and Marge doesn't know about me anyway," answered Harry.

Just before Remus could reply Sirius woke up noticing Harry and Remus talking bought a smile to his face he was glad that Harry was still able to talk about things.

"Morning Sirius," greeted Harry.

"Morning Harry, Remus," replied Sirius groggily.

"Are either of you two hungry?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," answered Harry and Sirius together.

Rolling his eyes Remus replied, "Okay I'll go to the kitchens to get breakfast."

Remus left the two of them alone, knowing that they needed to talk. Sirius sat at the side of the bed watching Harry.

"What?" asked Harry noticing Sirius watching him?

"I'm glad you're okay," answered Sirius.

The smile faulted as Harry looked away, "Good,"

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked back to Sirius with a small trail of tears running down his face.

"Harry?" repeated Sirius as he pulled the boy into a hug

"I murdered someone," sniffed Harry before more tears ran down his face, "How can you even look at me?" asked Harry.

"Harry you did nothing wrong. Voldemort forced you to fight," explained Sirius, "If you didn't kill him then you'd be dead,"

"But-" Harry started before Sirius cut him off.

"You are not a murder you did what was expected of you. I can look at you because I see you not a murder."

Harry just nodded as he clung to Sirius he had got a sense security and he wasn't prepared to let go. Soon the comfort and warmth of Sirius holding him got to him and he fell back to sleep.

Looking down at his godson Sirius saw he was asleep again; smiling at him he gently laid Harry down pulled up the sheets and then left the room.

In the main ward, he asked Poppy to keep an eye on Harry whilst he visited Dumbledore, Poppy agreed and Sirius took off up to Dumbledore's office. Stopping at the stone statue he gave the password 'chocolate frogs' and stepped up on to the moving staircase, reaching the headmasters office he knocked once and entered.

"Sirius what can I do for you?" asked Albus.

"Tell me Albus did the prophecy say that Harry would think of himself as a murder?" asked Sirius dangerously.

"Of course not. Is Harry awake then?" enquired Albus changing the subject.

"You are not seeing him today he's already had enough of your meddling," retorted Sirius sharply.

"Sirius I assure you I have done nothing but watch out for the boy," replied Albus calmly.

"You ended up using him to get rid of Voldemort now I have a godson who thinks he is murder all because he _had _to be the one to kill Voldemort," snapped Sirius.

"I no more used him than the ministry tried to destroy Voldemort on their own," explained Albus.

Sighing Sirius replied, "Like I said Harry thinks he's a murder. I will not have any ministry, reporters or anyone else near Harry until Harry realises he had to and isn't a murder,"

"I' am afraid that I can not keep the reporters away any longer from this castle. If Harry just tells me I can write everything down and then disturbed the story to every reporter then he shall not have to repeat everything again and again," suggested Albus.

Sighing again Sirius replied, "I think that would be fore the best,"

"Very well I shall be down tomorrow," acknowledged Albus.

Nodding Sirius left the headmasters office and made his way back to the infirmary. As he came into the hallway that led to the infirmary, he bumped into Remus carrying breakfast.

"Sirius I thought you were with Harry?" asked Remus, walking in to see Poppy telling off Ron Weasley.

"I was," answered Sirius going over to the matron, "Poppy what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Mr. Weasley here sneaked into Harry's room and disturbed him. Harry told him to leave but Mr. Weasley refused to leave," explained Poppy, "Harry got up and called for me before his legs gave way. Mr. Weasley you are not to come back here until Mr. Potter asks for you."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," replied Ron leaving the hospital wing.

Poppy went back into Harry's room with Sirius and Remus trailing behind her. Entering the room Harry was lying on his left side staring at the wall with a blank look on his face.

"Harry roll onto your back so I can check you over," instructed Poppy gently.

Harry rolled onto his back wincing as he jarred his arm; Poppy checked him over and declared him okay just as long as he stayed in bed. Remus sat the tray down, gave Harry a cup of tea, complements of Dobby the house elf, then handed Sirius his drink of coffee and then took his own cup of tea.

"What did Ron say?" asked Sirius.

"He asked what happened, I couldn't tell him," answered Harry, "Has anyone been to the Dursleys to get my stuff?" asked Harry hanging the question.

"We are all going to go on Monday then you'll come home with me," answered Sirius.

For the last few months Sirius had been busy securing himself a house for Harry and Remus. He had finally brought a house a couple of miles away from Diagon Alley; it was un-plotable so no reporters or anyone not welcome couldn't find it.

Harry's whole face brightened up at the thought of living with Sirius, it had been something that he'd always wanted since his third year but Wormtail had escaped and Sirius had had to go on the run sending Harry back to the Dursley's.

"Live with you?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Yes, if you ant to," answered Sirius.

Smiling brightly Harry replied, "Of course I want to. I've wanted to since my third year."

"Good,"

"Remus will be there as well wont he?" asked Harry innocently.

Ever since his sixth year, Harry knew that his godfather and now reinstated professor were lovers, but he had never told them about himself also being gay; ever since he'd found out about Remus and Sirius he was debating weather he'd tell them he was gay.

"I'll be there as often as I can," answered Remus uncertainly.

"What and leave my godfather lonely at night?" questioned Harry/

"WHAT!" exclaimed Remus and Sirius in union?

"I've know since my sixth year, you both should of used a silencing charms, I don't think I slept well for about three days," laughed Harry seeing their shocked faces.

"I suppose Ron and Hermione know as well then?" asked Sirius.

Rolling his eyes Harry answered, "Strangely enough we had been set a homework assignment on silencing charms, when we heard so yes they do,"

"Does it bother you?" asked Remus.

"No," answered Harry going red.

"Why you so red it was simple enough question?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

He had, had his suspicions that Harry was gay but had never asked in case he'd been wrong, but he was pretty sure he had assumed right as Harry was bright red.

"Because," answered Harry simply.

"Okay Harry out with it," replied Sirius.

"Do I really have to?" asked Harry uncomfortably.

"Yes you'll feel better once you've told us," answered Sirius

"Okay," replied Harry looking at his hands, "It doesn't bother me because I'm not straight,"

"What? When?" Remus asked astounded.

"I realized in my sixth year before I knew about you two," explained Harry, "At first I was disgusted with my self, but after time I came to realized it wasn't a bad thing,"

"Why didn't you come and tell me or Remus straight away?" asked Sirius.

Sighing Harry repeated, "Because I was disgusted with my self at first and I also didn't know weather you'd hate me or not?" asked Harry stifling a yawn.

"I wouldn't hate you Harry ever," answered Sirius, as Harry just smiled and yawned again, "Anyway Harry you will have a visit from professor Dumbledore in the morning he will be coming to ask you about Voldemort. Okay?" questioned Sirius.

Harry just nodded as he turned back on to his sided and drifted back off to sleep. Smiling Sirius pulled the covers up over Harry's shoulders then sat down next to his partner yawning.

"Sirius why don't you go get some rest on a proper bed?" suggested Remus concerned.

"I'll be fine," yawned Sirius again.

"Sirius, Harry will need you to be alert and awake tomorrow," replied Remus, "so go get some rest,"

"I can't leave him Remus," objected Sirius now leaning on Remus' shoulder.

"You don't have to leave just go lay down on one of the ward beds," ordered Remus,

"Go on and don't argue."

Grumbling about 'insufarable werewolf's' Sirius got up entered the main hospital wing climbed up on to one of the beds and fell asleep.

* * *

Sirius woke up to someone shouting opening his eyes he heard the shouting was coming from the inside of Harry's room. Standing up he marched over to the open door and was surprised to see Harry awake and near hysteria shouting at Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius loudly.

The whole room went quiet; Harry looked up with a fiery determination in his eyes whilst Remus was trying to sooth everything over.

"Ah Sirius I trust you slept well?" asked Albus, eyes twinkling.

"Very well," answered Sirius, "But for some reason I woke up to people shouting,"

"That is my fault. I'm afraid Harry will have to return to his relatives for a while," responded Albus.

"No!" exclaimed Harry.

"It is for your own safety Harry it will only be until the remaining Death Eaters have been caught," explained Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore," began Harry dangerously, "I will give you an account of how I murdered Voldemort but I will not be going back to the Dursleys," replied Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but I must insist," instructed Albus.

Sighing Harry responded, "I was afraid of this."

Then without warning Harry got up, aided by Remus, and began getting dressed, then grabbing his wand Harry made to leave but Albus stood in hi path blocking the door.

"Move please?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter I would advise you not to leave here yet and even then when you do leave it shall be to return to you Aunts for awhile," answered Albus.

"I've just murdered Voldemort, professor," explained Harry angrily, as the magic in the air crackled, "I killed him because I needed to now I'm going with my godfather because I want to. Death Eaters will die before they get any where near me."

The windows in the room were shaking then they exploded sending shards of glass flying everywhere and then Harry went limp against Remus as he passed out.

"Harry?" asked Remus softly.

Sirius and Albus were standing arguing and they didn't notice the werewolf carry Harry back over to the bed and laid him down.

Turing around Remus snapped and shouted, "ENOUGH!" both men fell silent, "Harry is laying unconscious on a bed whilst you two bicker. Albus I'm afraid that Harry is of age and can go where he want to which is to go home with me and Sirius. Sirius your godson needs you now, so stop bickering and start acting."

Both men looked shamed face as Remus explained the truth to them, finally they all agreed on doing what Harry wanted not what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter; I do not own any characters in this or any fanfiction I have written. I' am purely doing this as a means to enjoy myself. I wish J.K Rowling all the best in her writing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers I've had, keep them Reviews coming. Now on with the story,  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry settled into the house, on Garden Avenue, and for once in his life he had somewhere to call 'his' home.  
  
He had made up with Ron and explained why he couldn't see him straight after the final battle. The press had gotten their story off Dumbledore and were now trying to catch a glimpse of the-man-who-killed-Voldemort, to try to get an interview out of him.  
  
Remus had moved in with Sirius and Harry as soon as possible, the only thing that had caused a somewhat big argument between them was on the night of the full moon.  
  
In his sixth and start of his seventh year Harry had learned to become an animagui, he managed to transform into one of the rarest animals, the Phoenix.  
  
Needless to say that when Harry, in Phoenix form, managed to sneak into the basement to be with Remus and Sirius, neither of them had been pleased about it causing the argument.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, the night after the full moon eating a sandwich, when a sickly looking Remus and a pissed off looking Sirius entered the kitchen.  
  
Sitting down facing Harry Sirius asked dangerously, "Do you have any idea what you did last night?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry absently, "I transformed into my Phoenix,"  
  
"That's not what Sirius meant Harry," replied Remus.  
  
Putting down his half eaten sandwich Harry retorted, "I thought you both wouldn't have minded. I transformed last night to keep you company Remus but if you honestly don't want my company don't worry it wont happen again,"  
  
"Harry you could have got hurt," chided Sirius,  
  
"No I couldn't. I could have made you both proud of me," snapped Harry, "But I guess I was wrong in that assumption as well?"  
  
"Harry we are proud of your transformation, but we were worried," answered Remus calmly.  
  
Standing up Harry snapped, "Don't bother," then he stormed out of the room.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
It had taken a lot of time before Harry had finally admitted why he had snapped. He admitted that although the Dursleys held blood protection they had never been worried or even cared about him, and it had scared him slightly that someone could worry, care comfort, and tell off all in one person and still like him at the end of the day. But after a few hiccups at the start they all finally managed to get along.  
  
With newspaper reporters, people staring, and people thanking him in the wizarding world, Harry started to stick around the muggle world only venturing into the Wizarding world if aboustly necessary.  
  
It just so happened that on his eighteenth birthday Harry went out with a few close friends, who included Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius, to a muggle night club called Isis. Hermione had been concerned with not getting into the club as she wasn't eighteen till September, but with some pleading with the manger of the club who had just happened to hear of the famous Harry Potter she was allowed in the club.  
  
As the party wore on Remus and Sirius were the first to leave agreeing to meet Harry back at home. Then Fred and George went back to their flat in Hogsmeade more than a little tipsy, then Hermione and Ron left, well rather Hermione left dragging Ron.  
  
Harry finally stumbled out of the club (Isis) around half past one in the morning it was still dark out, so Harry tried to avoid all alleyways, trouble was that to get back to his house he needed to cut down a back entrance to some abandon houses. Stepping into the alleyway someone came out from the shadows wearing a balaclava and pointing a gun at Harry.  
  
"Give me your money. Now!" ordered the mugger.  
  
"I haven't got any," answered Harry, trying to side step him.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, either give me your money or die," threatened the mugger.  
  
Harry doubled over laughing, the last person that had threatened him had been Voldemort and then he had destroyed him. Not to be deterred by the laughing man in front of him the mugger jabbed the gun in Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Like I said lad don't bullshit me. Give. Me. Your. Money,"  
  
Sobering up quickly Harry replied earnestly, "I haven't got any sorry,"  
  
"Fine you bastard," cursed the mugger firing the gun.  
  
As soon as the gun shot went off the mugger took off leaving Harry sitting on the floor stunned.  
  
Harry didn't know what hit him as the bullet went into his shoulder; Harry looked down at his shoulder to see a trail of red blood trailing down his shoulder, staining his crisp white shirt that he had on.  
  
Shaking with pain Harry knew he'd have to get up and go home as there was no one about for at least five miles, getting up Harry wrapped his jacket around himself to keep warm and began his last five minutes home.  
  
Reaching the house Harry reached out shakily to grab the door handle, and then pushing with the last of his strength he walked into the house to see Remus and Sirius waiting up for him.  
  
"Harry did you have a good ti-" the question dies on Remus' lips as the smell of blood filled the air.  
  
"Help," croaked Harry before passing out from blood loss.  
  
Both men on the couch jumped up as Harry hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Crouching next to him Remus saw what looked like a muggle gun shot wound on Harry's left shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius urgently.  
  
"Floo Poppy and tell her to bring a muggle healer. Harry has been shot by a muggle hand gun," answered Remus rationally.  
  
The next few hours were spent with Poppy and a Dr. Downs, who knew of the Wizarding world, trying to heal; Harry's shoulder. With both their techniques combined they managed to remove the bullet the muggle way, heal the wound the magical way, and now all he needed was some more rest again. Both Remus and Sirius thought the same thing at that moment, everything seems to happens to Harry.  
  
*** Harry woke up feeling like he was floating in water, (A/N: I'm not sure if this is right after an operation???) cracking his eyes open the whole world span causing him to snap his eyes shut and groan out loud.  
  
"Harry is you okay? Do you need anything?" questioned Sirius frantically.  
  
"Water," croaked Harry simply.  
  
"Okay," replied Sirius.  
  
Getting up Sirius poured some water into a glass, then helping Harry to rise his head up a little bit, poured a little of the water into Harry's mouth until Harry moved his head to the side indicating that he had, had enough.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Harry lying back down.  
  
"No problem. Just rest," instructed Sirius.  
  
Inclining his head slightly, Harry fell back into a deep slumber. Just after Harry had fallen back to sleep again Remus came into the room.  
  
"Still no change?" asked Remus, sitting down next to Sirius.  
  
"He woke up," answered Sirius, "But he was still under that muggle medicine."  
  
"You can always have Snape give him something to expel the antistatic from his body," suggested Remus.  
  
Shaking his head Sirius replied, "No, well let Harry ride it out naturally,"  
  
"Okay. Just remember you get some rest as well," instructed Remus.  
  
Sirius just nodded his head as he continued to watch over his godson; he didn't even notice Remus leave a couple of minutes later.  
  
***  
  
Over the next couple of days Harry was confined to bed. He had, had a bad reaction coming out of the antistatic making him violently sick.  
  
Harry had a number of visitors over the two days, but he was only left completely alone for the night, his main two visitors were Remus and Sirius who were always coming in and out of his bedroom just to check up on him. The strange thing was that Harry was finding himself attracted to Remus.  
  
The more time he spent with Remus, which was everyday, the more attracted he became, he was even starting to dream about him and would often wake up to find himself aroused.  
  
By the fourth day Harry was finally allowed to walk about, as long as he took it easy. But getting dressed was another matter, he still had his arm in a sling and he couldn't lift it above his head as it was still healing, all his shoulder muscles had to re-gain there former strength.  
  
In the end Harry opted to just put one arm through his shirt then wrap it around him, the house was constantly warm so he wasnt worried about catching a cold.  
  
Now finally clothed Harry started to make his way down the stairs following the scent of cooking bacon. It took Harry five minutes to reach the kitchen as he was still slow on his feet from not walking about the last four days.  
  
Pushing open the kitchen door, the site that greeted him made him smile; Sirius was trying to cook breakfast without using his magic, whilst Remus was sitting at the table reading the mornings Daily Prophet.  
  
"Good morning Harry," greeted Remus, looking up from his paper, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Like a log," answered Harry sitting down.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius joining the conversation.  
  
Smiling Harry answered, "Sorry, muggle expression,"  
  
Even though Harry had been in the wizarding world for eight years now, he still managed to answer some questions with a muggle expression which usually ended up confusing Ron, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"So how do you want your bacon?" asked Sirius going back to his cooking.  
  
"Not burnt," answered Harry innocently.  
  
Remus moved the paper closer to his face so Sirius couldn't see him smirking behind his paper. Even Harry turnmed his laughing into a fake coughing fit.  
  
"Oh ha, ha, very funny," replied Sirius sarcastically.  
  
Stopping his fake coughing/laughing fit Harry replied, "Sorry. I would like it well done,"  
  
"Do you think its wise Harry to have something heavy?" questioned Remus re- joining the conversation.  
  
"Rem I've had nothing but soup for the last two days," complained Harry, "I think I can handle a bit of bacon,"  
  
"You know, Harry, Moonys right," put in Sirius,  
  
"Fine I'll have toast," sighed Harry in defeat.  
  
Sirius brought over three plates, two with bacon sandwiches on and one with plain toast on. Smiling to sweetly as he took the toast Harry began eating and every now and then he would glance up at Remus.  
  
Looking up as he finished Harry watched Remus take his own plate over to the sink. Bloody hell why couldn't I like someone who is available, thought Harry, suppressing a groan as Remus straightened his robes, this shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be falling for my godfathers partner.  
  
Sighing Harry shook off his confusing thoughts and made to get up from the table when he saw Sirius looking at him. Sirius blinked and looked away when Harry looked him in the eye,  
  
"You okay Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine why don't you go back up to bed to rest some more?" suggested Sirius, shit! I hope he didn't see me staring at him for that long? Thought Sirius.  
  
"No. it looks nice outside I think I'll go sit out in the sun," replied Harry.  
  
Harry moved over to the back door his mind racing confusing him even more. Did he see me staring at Remus? Bollocks this is not good, thought Harry, but then if he did see me surly he would have said something. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for Remus  
  
***  
  
Remus watched as Harry moved out the door, he had sensed Harry was staring at his back but he didn't dare turn around, stop it you shouldn't be thinking of Harry like that he's just a kid.  
  
Watching Harry sit on the reclining, they had brought over the summer, he never heard Sirius get up until he felt a pair of lips on his neck.  
  
Jumping slightly Remus sighed, "Sirius we shouldn't,"  
  
"Why not?" asked Sirius assaulting Remus' neck again.  
  
"Because Harry could walk in on us," answered Remus trying to control himself.  
  
Sirius continued on his assault on Remus' neck for another five minutes before finally pulling himself away from Remus with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Fine I'll stop for now," comment Sirius straitening his robes, to cover up his apparent erection  
  
"Good," replied Remus.  
  
"Do you think Harry's arm will cause him any problems in the future?" asked Sirius changing the subject drastically.  
  
"Sirius, Harry is a strong young man he'll make sure it doesn't affect him," explained Remus.  
  
Sighing Sirius replied, "I know it's just so much has happened to him in the last few months and I think that he now deservers to be happy,"  
  
"I know Sirius but all we can do is be there for him when he needs us," explained Remus.  
  
Sirius just nodded as the kitchen lapsed into a comfortable silence. Remus' words kept repeating themselves in his mind, 'all we can do is be there for him' trouble is I don't want to just 'be there' for him. URGH! I shouldn't even be thinking of him like this, what would Remus say if he knew that I wanted to sleep with my godson?  
  
Little did Sirius know that similar thoughts were being thought of by Remus, 'deservers to be happy' Merlin I'd do anything to see Harry happy. What?! I shouldn't be thinking of him like 'that' Harry is too young. What would Sirius say if he knew I wanted to sleep with his godson?  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in the reclining chair with a small smile playing about his face, as he had sat down he caught Remus looking at him. I know I should never have fell for Remus, thought Harry soaking in the first warm rays of sunlight.  
  
Wait what am I thinking!? I can't have 'fallen' for Remus can I? URGH I'm so bloody confused I guess my life is never ever going to be simple, maybe peaceful now but not simple.  
  
I guess I can only think of one thing that I can do and that is to stay away from Remus until my feelings for him subside, I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.  
  
With that thought firmly planted in his mind, Harry resolved to try to spend less time with Remus, and when the three of them were together at dinner times then he would make the extra effort to be especially nice to them.  
  
The trouble with this plan though was trying to find something to do to keep himself occupied. Even then once he had found something to do he had to deter Remus that he didn't need any help; all he hoped for was that his feelings would die away soon. He hoped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter; I do not own any characters in this or any other fanfiction I have written. I' am doing this purely for the fun of it.  
  
(A/N: thank you to all my reviewers you have given me the courage to carry on posting up chapters. Chapter 4 will be up in about 1-2 weeks as I' am still writing it out. Keep them Reviews coming and I will answer any questions you have(. For some reason FF.net wont let me add italics. Also Mpreg will be along in future chapters)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry's plan of not spending time with Remus had been going for a whole two weeks, the only problem was that Harry's feelings didn't die instead they had increased so much that he could only be in a room with Remus for five minutes before his mind wandered onto dirty fantasy's.  
  
With trying to stay away from Remus he found himself spending more time with his godfather, and he realized that he was also attracted to Sirius.  
  
At first Harry was just baffled as to why he had grown affection for the two older men and put it down to the fact that he had not been on a date in a while, well not since he had destroyed Voldemort.  
  
Then he came to realized that it wasn't just because he hadn't dated in fact he realized that these were his true feelings and he had always known they were there, since he first met them.  
  
With all this going on in Harry's mind he failed to realize that Sirius and Remus had picked up on him avoiding them, they didn't know why but they were defiantly going to find out why.  
  
As Harry sat down for Dinner on Thursday, he could feel the tension in the room, not saying anything he took his seat and they all eat in silence. After finishing his meal Harry made to leave the room, but was brought to a halt by Sirius saying.  
  
"Harry we need to talk,"  
  
Turning around Harry took his seat again and asked bluntly, "What?"  
  
"Harry," began Sirius, "We know you've been avoiding us. Now I don't know why but I would defiantly like an explanation,"  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Harry looking at the table cloth.  
  
Sighing Remus put in, "Harry if you're unhappy here just say,"  
  
Looking up sharply Harry replied, "I' am happy here,"  
  
"Then why are you avoiding us?" questioned Sirius feeling as though this was going no where.  
  
"Sorry I guess I just fell back in to an old routine," lied Harry  
  
"Come again?" asked Remus.  
  
"I mean," explained Harry, "that when I was at the Dursleys I was always forced to stay out the way when I wasn't needed. I guess after getting shot I just fell back into that routine."  
  
Harry knew he was lying but he wasn't prepared to tell them about his dreams, fantasies and feelings. They'd probably throw me out faster than I could say 'quidditch', thought Harry.  
  
"Harry, you are going to have force yourself to stay in a room with us, you do realize that you cant keep running from us. Just try to remember that in future," reminded Sirius.  
  
Smiling that his lie had worked Harry replied, "I'll try to. So what is for desert?"  
  
"Apple pie and whipped cream," anaswered Remus.  
  
Those five words sent shivers down Harry's spine and immediately images of whipped cream, a bed, Remus, and Sirius filtered through his mind, causing a very distinct reaction in his neither region.  
  
Harry wanted to bolt the room so badly when the other two men began eating, but what he had said earlier came rushing back to him, so he forced himself to sit in the chair. Damn! I'm going to have to sit here through this all evening, think unpleasant thoughts, thought Harry, conjuring up an image of Snape and Dumbledore, URGH! Snape and Dumbledore in a thong, well that killed that erection.  
  
Harry finally made it through the whole evening thinking unpleasant thoughts, without bolting up to his room. By quarter past ten he was ordered to bed, (A/N Even when your eighteen parents can do this) by Sirius. Protesting that he wasn't a little kid any more he managed to stay up another fifteen minutes before Sirius and Remus literally pushed him out the room and up to bed.  
  
Grumbling and complaining Harry climbed the stairs for the night, entering his bedroom he closed and locked his door then added a silencing charm that lasted for three, it needed to be re-cast, and he was having a tendency at the moment to shout out in his sleep.  
  
Climbing into bed Harry waved his wand and he was plunged into darkness, closing his eyes he soon found himself in an extremely exotic dream.  
  
***  
  
Waking up Harry found his sheets tangled around him and sweat rolling off his forehead, his dreams had started out pleasant enough until he somehow woke up in the middle of the night and then after falling asleep again the dreams took a sinister turn.  
  
He had dreamed off the final battle, Voldemort, Death Eaters and everyone that had died or got hurt.  
  
There was Professors. Trelawney, Flitwick, Sinistra, and Victor they had all died defending the school from Death Eater. Then there was Charlie, Percy (Who had taken the dark mark), Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle, who had all died at the ministry. Percy had been forced into taking the Dark Mark by Voldemort, in an effort to stay alive he had agreed and was all ready preparing to go confess to Dumbledore why he had done so. But Voldemort had taken to performing legilimens on his new recruits and he had found out Percy wasn't loyal to him so had killed him in cold blood, Percy didn't stand a chance. His corpse was sent to Dumbledore with a message that no one was to try to spy for him.  
  
Half the student body of sixth and seventh year students had been killed by Death Eaters or personally by Voldemort, some of these students were, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Cho Change(before she left school), Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Parvati Patill, Padam Patill, and countless others.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix got lucky in the war not losing too many members, but still many were injured and didn't escape unscathed.  
  
Tonks now walked with a limp, she had taken several severing charms on her left leg, before taking a blasting curse which had broken both her legs, there was not much hope that she would walk again but a little determination and she had pulled through.  
  
Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was now only able to see out of his magical eye, he had been caught off guard by a Death Eater who had aimed a Crucio curse at his eyes. Unfortunately the damaged that had been done could not be un- done.  
  
As all this was happening Harry had been casting his own curses, here, there, and everywhere and every battle they won Harry had took it upon his self to mourn for them, even if he had only just met them he would sit on the floor cry and send there soul onto the next journey with a quick prayer.  
  
Squinting to his right Harry just about managed to make out the time, his clock read 6:30am, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again he pulled himself out of his bed.  
  
Rummaging through his draws and wardrobe he brought out clean jeans, a clean t-shirt, some clean boxes, and some clean socks. Heading for the shower Harry grabbed his wand and cast another silencing charm on the bathroom so the running water wouldn't wake up Remus and Sirius, turning the shower on he stepped in not even noticing that the water was freezing cold.  
  
Stepping out of the shower half an hour later, Harry dried himself off quickly then got dressed and crept down to the kitchen; Harry knew that neither Remus nor Sirius would be up at this time, so he was shocked to see Remus sitting at the table sipping a cup of chocolate.  
  
"Morning Harry," greeted Remus, as Harry sat across from him, "What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Bad night," answered Harry truthfully.  
  
"How bad?" asked Remus cautiously.  
  
It had always embarrassed Harry to wake up with tears in his eyes and he saw Remus or Sirius standing over him asking him if he was okay. Sometimes he would just say no and was pulled into a fatherly hug other times he wanted to just be left alone to sort it out himself.  
  
"Bad enough," answered Harry, "That I saw everyone that's dead, die again, or everyone that got hurt, hurt again,"  
  
"Harry none of that was your fault," soothed Remus.  
  
Looking up Harry replied, "In a sense it is Remus, don't you see. Maybe if I hadn't taken the Triwizard cup Voldemort would never have been resurrected,"  
  
"Harry, even if you didn't touch that cup, he would have used Cedrics blood instead," reasoned Remus.  
  
"You're wrong," answered Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Why am I?" asked Remus.  
  
"Because he needed the blood of an enemy, who is to say that Cedric wouldn't have chosen the dark side," explained Harry, "So you see Cedric was a neutral he had no reason to be Voldemort's enemy,"  
  
"Yes but saying that," countered Remus, "maybe the blood of any pureblooded wizard enemy or no, would of brought him back,"  
  
"I know, I know," sighed Harry, "They're all 'what ifs' or 'maybes' or 'if I hadn't'. Nothing can change the past Remus; it just hurts to know that past."  
  
Whilst Harry had said his last line Sirius had over heard and froze at Harry's words completely misunderstanding them. So he can't bear to know me, thought Sirius anger bubbling inside of him, fine then if he doesn't want to know me then he won't have to. With that thought Sirius ran back up to his and Remus' bedroom, leaving a note for Remus telling him not to worry. He packed a few clothes took his new broom, the Firebolt 5000(newest one on the market) and jumped out the window and flew off to the distance.  
  
The kitchen lapsed into silence as Harry finished speaking, Remus didn't know what to say to comfort him. They had all seen so much horror, The Ministry of Magic being blown up, St Mungos half of that blown up. Muggle villages blown off the map of England, towns destroyed, cities left in tatters all the work of one mad wizard who had wanted nothing but a small bit of power  
  
Some witches and wizards would step out of the ruins, if they were lucky to be alive, of their houses and ask, "Does Voldemort realize what he is doing?" so many people had started to believe that when Voldemort did realized what he was doing he would stop, but no such luck came and after time peoples beliefs died.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood Remus asked, "So what you going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I could visit the Boa constrictor that I set free and see if he is still at the zoo," answered Harry.  
  
Remus snorted he and Sirius had heard numerous accounts of accidental magic Harry had caused before he knew he was a wizard, but the Boa Constrictor story had, had them laughing for days on end.  
  
"Well I think I'll go see if Sirius is awake," commented Remus, heading out the kitchen.  
  
Harry just nodded and went to make himself a drink of tea. Sitting down Harry let his mind wander, I never thought I'd be here, be in love with someone, and still be sane, thought Harry, it felt kind of good to tell someone how I felt. I felt it was-  
  
"Harry, Sirius has gone," broke in Remus interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Did he say why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry," answered Remus, "Sirius didn't say anything, there's just a note,"  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry replied, "Well what does it say?"  
  
"It just says not to worry and Harry will understand," explained Remus.  
  
"Understand?" asked Harry bewildered.  
  
Shrugging Remus calmed down and answered, "I don't know Harry, maybe you should just carry on with your plans for the day,"  
  
"Fine," sighed Harry, "Will you tell me if he sends an owl?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course," answered Remus.  
  
"Thanks Rem," replied Harry.  
  
Harry bounded out of the kitchen and on with the day, all memories of the war shoved into the back of his mind until another nightmare.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur, with no word from Sirius. By the time tea time came around Remus was starting to get a little worried, so in an attempt to stop Remus worrying Harry decided to cook a dinner for him. (A/N Does that sounds too corny?)  
  
All his years cooking for the Dursleys had finally paid off as Harry stood cooking a half shoulder of lamb in a red wine that he had found. He had also found several bottles of Ogden's old Firewhiskey, sneaking two bottles out he had poured two glasses of the stuff which now resided on the dinner table.  
  
"Harry whatever you're cooking smells wonderful," praised Remus, striding into the kitchen.  
  
Turning away from the cooker Harry replied, "Thank you. All those times cooking for the Dursleys paid off,"  
  
"At least it isn't burnt like Sirius normally does," responded Remus lightly.  
  
"Well dinner just needs dishing up," answered Harry turning back to the cooker, "If you go and sit down," ordered Harry.  
  
Remus obliged and went and sat down at the dinner table. Harry came in five minutes later carrying two plates of steaming potatoes, carrots, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and wine coated lamb. Setting the plates down on the table Harry took his seat and made a hand jester to dig in.  
  
"Hmmmm.... This is fantastic," praised Remus, again.  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry.  
  
They spent dinner, eating, talking, and drinking by the time they'd finished both men were more than a little merry, but Harry didn't stop re- filling the glasses. His idea was to try to make Remus as drunk as possible so he could get a kiss out of him and then hopefully Remus would forget.  
  
What he hadn't counted on was his own drunken state, and he kept blurting out all his secrets which Remus (who was also just as drunk) just laughed at.  
  
"I thunk I should go sit on arse," slurred Harry.  
  
Standing up both Remus and Harry clung to each other as the whole room span, looking up Harry's emerald eyes met Remus' hazel ones.  
  
Before they knew what they were doing their lips met in a passion filled hungry kiss.  
  
Harry's whole body felt like it was on fire, the only coherent thought that passed through his mind was, WOW, until all thoughts faded and all he could feel, was Remus lips against his lips.  
  
Remus pushed Harry's shirt off his shoulders so it was lying on the kitchen floor, and then proceeded to bite, and unknowingly mark him as his mate.  
  
The passion filled kiss turned into a who lot more that night, and the whole house shook as both men climaxed then passed out.  
  
What neither of them knew was that in their frenzied love making Remus had let the wolf in him surface for just a minute, but a minute was all the wolf needed to mark Harry as his other life time mate.  
  
(A/N: I was never really any good at sex scenes so all who read this will just have to imagine what happened and I'm pretty sure some of the older readers will be able to imagine it perfect() 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: -  
  
I do not own Harry Potter; I do not own any characters in this or any other fan fiction I have written. I'm doing this purely for the fun of it. Everything is owned by JKRowling.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Waking up Harry felt something warm and heavy on his chest, looking down he saw a head with light brown and grey flecks in his hair, lying on top of his chest, looking at the head one word surfaced in his mind, shit!  
  
Trying his best to stay calm he tried to remember what had happened the night before one image of himself coming whilst shouting out Remus' name filtered through.  
  
Shit! Thought Harry, this is not good. Fuck, shit, fuck, shit! This is not what was supposed to happen I only wanted a kiss. What am I going to do? What's Remus going to do? Shit! What's Sirius going to say?  
  
Letting out an audible sigh, which woke Remus up; Harry pulled himself up in to a sitting position.  
  
"Harry what are you doing in my bed?" asked Remus, crap why can't I remember anything? Thought Remus in alarm.  
  
Going red Harry answered, "Well... you see... Remus..." stuttered Harry.  
  
"What!?" asked Remus urgently.  
  
"Wesleptogether," rushed out Harry glowing a bright magnetic colour.  
  
"Say it slower," replied Remus, but he was pretty sure he had heard correct the first time.  
  
Taking a calming breath Harry answered slowly, "We slept together."  
  
The bedroom was so quiet that you'd be able to hear a pin drop on the bed. Both men were looking at each other as images of their love making came to the surface of their minds.  
  
Finally Remus broke the silence by saying, "I think you should go back to your own room."  
  
Harry couldn't find his voice so he just nodded dumbly got up grabbed his boxers and trousers and took off out the room and sprinted into his own bedroom, locked the door.  
  
Sliding down the door Harry began shaking as sobs racked his body, his mind was utter confusion. Great now Remus is going to tell Sirius then Sirius will hate me, thought Harry, openly crying now, but if Remus also going to be thrown out then maybe he and I will be together. NO! Why am I so confused? I just want someone that will love me.  
  
Harry carried on crying for quiet some time before he couldn't cry any more, he felt mentally exhausted so crawling over to his own bed; he climbed in and fell asleep.  
  
Over in the other room, Remus was also crying and his thoughts were just as jumbled up as Harry's were. That was not supposed to happen. Now Harry will probably go running to Sirius saying I molested him, can this get any worse? But if Harry tells the truth then maybe I will end up with him, thought Remus, still crying, NO! I shouldn't be thinking that just face it old man you are going to end up alone.  
  
Remus cried himself to sleep after Harry had left the room, and neither one of them surfaced from their rooms that day and both slept the day and night away.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke the next morning feeling slightly miserable; he had woken up at three and slipped a note under Remus' door saying he wouldn't tell Sirius just as long as they could carry on being friends. He had waited a whole hour before the same piece of parchment came back under his door with two letters on it; O.K.  
  
Glancing to his right the time was now 11:30, knowing that Sirius said he'd come back today Harry sighed and slipped on some casual robes.  
  
Going down into the kitchen he was delighted to see Sirius and Remus talking as though nothing had happened, Harry stepped into the room and was immediately subjected to one of Sirius' cold glares.  
  
Gulping slightly Harry asked, "Hi Sirius. Are you okay  
  
"Are you okay?" mimicked Sirius, "No I'm bloody well not okay,"  
  
"Sirius what did Harry do?" asked Remus cautiously.  
  
Rolling his eyes Sirius replied, "Do the words, it hurts to know the past help?"  
  
"What's that got to do with you?" asked Harry shortly.  
  
"You obviously meant me in that little sentence," answered Sirius angrily standing up, "Harry if you hate me that much you should have just said so. So now you have this house rent free without me or Remus here to remind you of your past,"  
  
Tears immediately sprang to his eyes as Harry shouted, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE. THE THINGS THAT ARE HARD TO KNOW IN MY PAST IS KNOWING I WASN'T LOVED BY THE DURSLEYS, LIVING IN A CUPBOARD FOR TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE, OR SEEING PEOPLE DIE AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN WHEN I HAVE NIGHTMARES. THE BEST THING THAT I CAN THING OF THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED THAT I REMEMBER IN MY PAST WAS MEETING YOU!"  
  
Then before Remus or Sirius could react Harry had bolted up to his bedroom. Sirius sat down shocked, Harry had never snapped like that before least of all at Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot go up to him," instructed Remus.  
  
"I can't he probably wont want to see me," replied Sirius, dolefully.  
  
"I will not have you both moping around our house. So go to him," repeated Remus sternly.  
  
Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes and they told him not argue but to just do as he had said. Smiling wanly Sirius got up and headed for Harry's bedroom.  
  
Standing outside the door he could hear muttering the odd one or two comments, things like, 'Sirius hates me', 'he doesn't love me' that one line broke Sirius heart. I do love you Harry more than you'll ever know, thought Sirius.  
  
Summoning up his Gryffindor courage he knocked and asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
When Harry didn't answer he sighed pulled out his wand pointed it at the door and muttered "Alohomora," then opened the door and walked in closing it behind himself. The site that met him was heart wrenching Harry was sat cross legged tears streaking down his face looking at the pictures of his mum and dad wedding.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius tentatively.  
  
Looking up Harry answered, "Go away,"  
  
"No you're upset, I made you upset so I've come to straighten things out," replied Sirius sitting next to Harry on his bed.  
  
"If you don't love, like whatever me then get lost," responded Harry coldly, although his tears told Sirius that he'd be in so much pain if he left.  
  
"Harry I do love you," whispered Sirius before pulling Harry into a hug.  
  
Harry finally excepted Sirius' words as the truth and was now trying to calm himself down, still in Sirius' embrace. Finally calm Harry pulled away and put a small smile on his face to show he was better and everything Sirius had said was forgiven.  
  
"Harry if you ever need to talk just say so," commented Sirius.  
  
The smile vanished as Harry asked, "If I was to tell you I slept with someone but that someone was with someone else what would you do?"  
  
"I think if it was a mistake first thing I'd do was apologize," answered Sirius, "and hope the guys partner wouldn't find out. But hey if you really wanted this guy or guys then you could always have a three way relationship," suggested Sirius lightly.  
  
Is he saying what I think he's saying? Thought Harry, as his eyes widened at the thought of being with both Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Harry you okay?" asked Sirius noticing Harry's shocked face.  
  
Shaking his head Harry answered, "Sirius I did sleep with someone but he's with someone else. But I also like his partner I'm just as confused as to what to do?"  
  
"If you know for a fact," explained Sirius, "that this person you slept with likes you back and his partner does just tell them."  
  
Would it be too much trouble to ask for you to say you're in love me? Thought Sirius hopefully but he knew it was to far fetched to believe.  
  
Well I'm going to show them just how much I do love them, thought Harry trembling, I wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing. Okay here goes just look him in the eye then kiss him.  
  
Harry looked up to see Sirius watching him, waiting for him to answer. Slowly Harry brought his head forward, Sirius eyes widened in shock for a split second before getting caught up in the moment.  
  
Their lips met and the kiss was slow and new to both of them, Sirius rubbed his tongue tentatively against Harry's lips hoping to gain entry To Harry's mouth. Harry obliged and opened his mouth the kiss quickly turned from a new soft experience to a passion filled kiss.  
  
A voice in the back of Sirius mind all of a sudden started screaming in protest, Sirius Black get your tongue out of your godson's mouth, abruptly Sirius pulled away. Harry sat gasping for breath his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Harry... i... sorry..." stuttered Sirius standing up.  
  
"Sirius I shouldn't have kissed you," apologized Harry quickly his mind regressing what he'd just done, "Shit Sirius I honestly didn't mean to kiss you," yeah right, commented a nasty little v voice in the back of his head.  
  
Sirius regained his composer, "Merlin Harry I'm with Remus. I mean I know what I said about-" his words died as it dawned on him who Harry was on about, "You didn't?" asked Sirius.  
  
Eyes widening Harry blurted out, "We were drunk it all happened so fast. Sorry we didn't mean to hurt you," apologized Harry.  
  
Sirius turned from Harry and strode out of Harry's bedroom to the top of the stairs and bellowed, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN GET UP HERE NOW!" turning back he re-entered Harry's room.  
  
Not five second later and Remus were standing in Harry's bedroom, being subject to Sirius' cold glare.  
  
"Remus say you didn't?" asked Sirius a slight catch to his voice.  
  
Looking down at his feet Remus answered quietly, "I can't, we're extremely sorry,"  
  
"Shit," cursed Sirius, "Harry go to the Burrow I need time to sort things out."  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice, grabbing his wand a bag of Floo powder he ran down stairs. Opening the bag up he took some Floo powder threw it into fire stepping into the green flames he called 'The Burrow' leaving Remus and Sirius to sort things out.  
  
(A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers I will update sometime at the end of this week if not sooner, Chapter 5 has just been completed so look out for it. And don't forget to Review.) 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter I do not own any characters in this or any other fanfiction I have written. I' am doing this purely for the fun of it. Everything is own by JKRowling.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mrs. Weasley was sitting n the living room reading a cooking book, when her fireplace sprang to life and a tear stricken Harry Potter fell out. Getting up she rushed over to help her adoptive son up.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Molly.  
  
Looking into Molly's concerned face all Harry's walls crashed as he sobbed out, "I've done something terrible," then he broke down completely explaining everything that had happened and how he felt since he'd been shot.  
  
Molly Weasley pulled the boy- no young man, over to the sofa where she sat him down and hugged him rocking him back and forth repeating comforting and soothing words.  
  
Half-way through her soothing the back door opened and Fred, George (who were on a short vacation, from their shop), Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came bounding in laughing and calling each other. Entering the living room they all fell silent s they surveyed the scene. Fred and George shared a knowing glance before taking the others back outside.  
  
Harry finally stopped an hour later, he now felt exhausted as the days events finally caught up with him, and he let out a yawn and continued to be comforted by Molly until he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.  
  
Molly looked down at then now sleeping for of Harry, sighing quietly Molly gently took of his glasses laid him down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over him. Then she bustled out into the back yard to see the concerned looks of her own children and Hermione.  
  
Jumping up Ginny asked, "Is he okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure Ginny, dear," answered Molly.  
  
"When did he turn up?" questioned Ron.  
  
"About an hour ago," answered Molly, "Now I have to go over to Harry's house, if Harry wakes up you are not to ask him anything. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," they all chorused.  
  
"Good," replied Molly before apparating into Garden Avenue.  
  
***  
  
After Harry had left Sirius sat down on Harry's bed with a heavy heart. Remus was still looking at the floor shamed face; the silence in the bedroom was unbearable everything had gone down hill since Remus had slept with Harry. 'Merlin what have I done?' thought Remus guilty.  
  
Finally Sirius broke the silence by asking, "Do you love me Remus?"  
  
Looking up at the hurt expression on Sirius' face all Remus could do was nod his head vigorously as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.  
  
Finally finding his Vice Remus answered honestly, "Sirius I wish I could say it was all a mistake but these last few weeks I've realised I love you and Harry,"  
  
Sirius looked dumbfounded as he asked, "You love Harry and... and me?"  
  
Again Remus just nodded as he found himself choked up again, this time a few tears managed to escape and fall down his face. 'Please let this gets all cleared up,' thought Remus.  
  
Sirius took a closer look at Remus and noticed a small wet trail flowing down his face, then realization hit him and it him hard. 'How could we all be so stupid?' thought Sirius, 'Merlin this is such a mess why couldn't we all just tell each other how we felt. No wonder Harry and Remus were drunk obviously Harry had wanted to kiss Remus and didn't want Remus to remember. But Remus loves me and Harry, Harry loves Remus and me and me? I love them both.' Sirius let out his bark like laugh, Remus looked over confused.  
  
"Sirius what's funny?" asked Remus bewildered.  
  
"Remus we all love each other," answered Sirius now chuckling.  
  
Remus eyes went wide as he replied, "You... you love... love Harry?" "I have done for a while now, and he loves us," commented Sirius sobering up, "Merlin we all royally cocked up with him. Come on I think he needs an explanation."  
  
Both Remus and Sirius shared a brief kiss and a hug and then started to make their way down the stairs; they had only managed to get half-way down when an angry Molly Weasley's voice was heard.  
  
"REMUS. J. LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" screeched Molly.  
  
Grimacing Remus and Sirius finished walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Molly was standing hands on her hips.  
  
"Molly what brings you here?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAY YOU'VE DONE?" bellowed Molly glaring at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Um I think we should sit down," suggested Remus timidly.  
  
Sirius agreed and offered a chair to Molly who took it but kept shooting glares at the two men. Both men coward slightly at the red heads fury.  
  
"Molly could you explain why you're here?" asked Sirius again.  
  
Instead of shouting /molly explained, "I have your godson asleep on my couch at the moment. He spent the last hour cry, his heart broken because all he wanted to do was be a good godson and also to be noticed by you both,"  
  
"Molly we have only just admitted to each other how we fell about Harry and were planning on bringing him back here so we could explain to him," put in Remus trying to placate the woman.  
  
Sighing Molly replied, "I think we all know how bad Harry's childhood was. I think when you, Sirius, told him to leave hi took it rather hard. He loves you both so very much,"  
  
"Molly," began Sirius tentatively, "How did you know Harry loved us?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You don't raise seven children and not pick up on their moods," explained Molly, "I noticed that when either of you tow walked into a room that Harry was in his whole face would light up. Even if he didn't realize yet that he loved you both I noticed that he did. When you (Sirius) fell behind the veil and we although you were dead, I saw Harry cave in on himself, he stopped eating did you know that?" questioned Molly, Sirius shook his head and Molly continued, "I saw Harry's life dying because no body could console him, he was in that much pain that if Remus walked into the room that Harry was in Harry would leave. It took nearly the whole summer for Harry to finally confined in Remus, then two weeks before he due to start his sixth year you walked back into his life and he brightened up again became the boy he use to be. Ever since that day Harry has gone out of his way to please you both and recently be noticed by you both and you both decided to throw it all in his face. Now I suggest you come to the Burrow in an hour I'll make sure Harry's awake," with that said Molly Weasley left the house and appartated back to her own home.  
  
Everything Molly had said was true, Sirius had fallen through the veil at The Department of Mysteries duelling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrang, and no one knew what the veil was so they proclaimed Sirius dead.  
  
In fact the veil wasn't the thing that would kill the person but the thing on the other side waiting to devour its meal would. Sirius had described it as a cross between a dragon and a were, he had quickly transformed into Padfoot and found a small cave to hide in. waiting till it was dark before venturing out it was then that he had realized that he was on a deserted island just off the coast of Australia.  
  
Padfoot had managed to swim to the mainland but there was no way of swimming all the way back to England, so he had snuck onto a ferry that would travel all the way back to England but it would be a fortnight journey.  
  
Whilst all that had been happening, Harry had given up hope of fighting Voldemort everyone he had ever cared about had died. He stopped eating; he isolated himself from all his friends all because he blamed himself.  
  
Arriving back at Grimmauld place had been hard for him; he couldn't face anyone and started locking himself away in Sirius old room, only venturing out to use the bathroom.  
  
It had finally taken Remus to unlock the door and walk in, the sight that had met him had been ghastly Harry was nothing more than skin and bones he was sitting on the floor with a pile of Sirius' old robes in front of him.  
  
After a lot of fighting against Remus saying he was fine, Remus managed to break down all of Harry's walls he had around his heart, inside all the walls was a very lonely, grieving young man. (A/N: I'm not sure what else to add?)  
  
***  
  
Harry woke to a gentle shake to his shoulders opening his eyes he saw the blurry outline of Mrs. Weasley who was holding out his glasses for him.  
  
Taking his glasses he mumbled his thanks then say up stretching, he looked at his watch and noticed it read two thirty in the afternoon.  
  
"Come on dear, lets get you something to eat," commented Molly.  
  
"Honestly Molly I'm not hungry," replied Harry dully.  
  
Tapping her foot Molly answered, "Harry James Potter you are to eat something."  
  
Not wanting to induce Molly's temper, Harry just nodded and went into the kitchen to sit at the table. At the table was Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the twins had gone off somewhere and not returned yet, Harry took a seat next to Ginny and started on a sandwich.  
  
"Hi Harry," greeted Ginny, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey," replied Harry.  
  
"Hey mate you okay?" asked Ron whilst the girls rolled their eyes at the stupid question.  
  
Harry's anger rose up as he answered coldly, "I slept with someone and now they hate me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Mumbling Ron replied, "Didn't mean it like that,"  
  
"Sorry," responded Harry, "I just need sometime to get my head around some personal things,"  
  
"That's okay we understand," answered Hermione.  
  
Before anyone could think of something more to talk about the Weasley's fireplace sprang to life, no one was that bothered to pay any attention and carried on eating it was only when the fireplace sprang to life a second time that Harry turned around in his seat his mouth dropped open as both Remus and Sirius stood their smiling at him.  
  
Molly was just about reprimand Harry for not eating when she caught site of Remus and Sirius, "Come on you three you can all come into Diagon Alley with me," ordered Molly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione agreed straight away but Ron needed a little persuasion. They all said farewell to Harry then left leaving just the three of them together.  
  
Sirius took a seat next to Harry and asked bluntly, "Do you love us?"  
  
"Of course I do," answered Harry, thinking Sirius meant paternally.  
  
"I mean romantically," supplied Sirius.  
  
Blushing Harry stuttered, "I... mean... what.... Yes,"  
  
"Good," put in Remus smiling  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, "I mean it's not as if you both love me?"  
  
"Well actually we do," answered Sirius braking into a smile.  
  
Harry looked over to Remus who also had a smile and was nodding his head, before Harry could answer he felt a pair of lips meet his own. Shocked Harry just sat their for a few seconds before responding to the kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss Sirius replied, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
A smile spread across Harry's face as he answered, "Yes, and you both love met?"  
  
Of course we do," answered Remus, "Why don't we head home?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," replied Sirius.  
  
Harry just nodded vigorously before a sharp short pain ran through the top of his left shoulder causing him to gasp out loud. The same exact thing happened in Remus' shoulder as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know," answered Remus, 'unless...', "Harry take off your shirt,"  
  
"Why?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Just do it then we'll get out answer," replied Remus.  
  
Bewildered Harry unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, there on his left shoulder was what looked like love bite but it was deeper like a healed over scar. Identical smiles spread over Sirius and Remus' face, Sirius had exactly the same thing on his right shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
He sort of liked how it looked but it still didn't help him as to figure out what it was.  
  
"That Harry is the way of Moony telling you you're his mate," answered Sirius proudly.  
  
"But how did the wolf know we'd all end up together?" enquired Harry smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. I think that even though I was drunk, Moony knew exactly what he was doing," explained Remus.  
  
"Oh right," replied Harry, "Well are we just going to stand here or go home?"  
  
"Come on," answered Sirius.  
  
After flooing back to the house they spent the rest of the afternoon talking, Harry told them the truth behind the reason he had been avoiding him. Then Sirius and Remus explained what had been said after he'd left.  
  
That night they'd spent the most part of it making love, and then they all fell asleep in each others arms. All three of them knew that no matter what they would always be together through thick and thin, argueing and making up. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter; I do not own any characters that I have written in this or any other Fan fiction. I'm doing this purely for fun. Everything is owned by JKRowling.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
(A/N: A year later after Harry's 19th birthday party.)  
  
Waking up Harry looked over his left shoulder to find an empty bed, groaning Harry sat up slowly as his head began to pound, like million hammers all at once on his brain.  
  
It had been a year since Harry, Remus, and Sirius had all declared their love for each other and the relationship was still going as strong.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's had thought it was weird that Harry was dating hid godfather and an ex-professor. But after Harry had re-assured everyone that he knew what he was doing and that he was in love and extremely happy they had been okay with it.  
  
But the rest of the wizarding world or mainly the few pureblood and bigoted people, thought it was wrong for the second most powerful wizard to be going out with a werewolf. Harry at first didn't care until he was stopped one day just stepping back into Muggle London.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Harry was just stepping back into muggle London after a day of helping Ginny shop, who had traveled back to the Burrow by floo powder, when an aged looking man came up to him and asked,  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?"  
  
Bewildered as to what the man was on about Harry just answered, "Yes Why?" "I mean," Continued the man lowering his voice, "Contaminating your self with a werewolf, it is disgraceful," spat the man.  
  
A fire blazed in Harry's eyes a second before he had whipped out his wand and pointed it at the old mans eyes, which were now flashing in fear.  
  
"I murdered Voldemort" the man flinched "for this wizarding world; I'm finally doing something for myself. Do you know Remus Lupin personally?" asked Harry coldly.  
  
"I will not associate myself with a dark creature," answered the man venomously.  
  
"You have no idea what a dark creature is. Voldemort was a dark creature. Now I suggest that you get lost before I lose my temper," replied Harry putting his wand away.  
  
Harry left the man gaping after him, Harry was fuming 'Its no ones business who I love' thought Harry as he opened the door and slammed it shut, sliding down the door Harry let his anger bubble away inside of him for a while.  
  
Remus had heard the door slam then the distinct aroma of anger filled the air, getting up from his seat in the kitchen he wandered into the living room to see Harry sitting against the door.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" asked Remus.  
  
Looking up Harry answered tersely, "Yes I'm fine,"  
  
"I can tell you're angry so what's wrong?" repeated Remus.  
  
"Fine," sighed Harry exasperatedly, "I got stopped by some prejudice old man asking me if I knew what I was doing by contaminating myself with a werewolf,"  
  
"Harry you shouldn't let other people get to you, there will be people like that that will say them things," replied Remus kneeling in front of him.  
  
"I know I know," responded Harry.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
After that day Harry had not ventured into the wizarding world or at least Diagon Alley unless he needed something that could only be brought from the wizarding community.  
  
Slipping on his bathrobe and some socks Harry holding his head made his way down stairs. Entering the kitchen the smell of cooking bacon assaulted his nose, which made his stomach turn. Sitting down he folded his arms and closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms.  
  
"Morning Harry sleep well?" asked Sirius a little too loudly.  
  
Groaning Harry lifted his head and answered quietly, "Please don't shout,"  
  
"Harry no ones shouting," replied Remus.  
  
Smiling mischievously Sirius put a platter of sausages in front of Harry saying, "Eat up, you'll feel better afterwards."  
  
Looking at the food made Harry feel worse and bile rose up jumping up he ran into the bathroom and began vomiting. Feeling slightly concerned Remus left the chuckling Sirius and followed Harry.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" asked Remus entering the bathroom.  
  
"No," gasped Harry, before another wave of nausea hit.  
  
Remus began rubbing small circles on Harry's back as the young man continued expelling the rest of the alcohol that he had consumed the night before. Finally after an hour of sickness Harry sat back into Remus, feeling tired again.  
  
"Better now?" asked Remus, smoothing Harry's hair down.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll go back to bed sleep the rest off," answered Harry.  
  
"Come on then," replied Remus.  
  
Helping Harry up he guided him back into their bedroom with the promise of Sirius coming up later with some food. Agreeing Harry settled back against the pillows and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up to the smell of chicken soup opening his eyes he saw Sirius with his back to him, settling the bowl down, smiling Harry silently propped himself up and waited for Sirius to turn around.  
  
Turning back to face Harry Sirius jumped six feet into the air as he saw him smiling.  
  
"Merlin Harry you could have said you were awake," gasped Sirius hand on his heart.  
  
Laughing Harry replied, "What and miss your reaction? No way,"  
  
"Why you little," responded Sirius as he kneeled besides Harry and began tickling him.  
  
Harry started to retaliate and it turned into a full blown mock wrestling match, Sirius finally managed to stop Harry's attack by straddling him and pining his arms behind his head.  
  
"So," gasped Harry, "Now what you going to do?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, but I could think of a few things," answered Sirius suggestively.  
  
Giving Sirius a coy smile Harry leaned up and captured Sirius lips in a bruising kiss. Harry opened his mouth and two tongues met and did battled; Harry could feel himself along with Sirius growing aroused.  
  
Arching his hips upwards Harry was delighted to get a moan form Sirius who breaking the kiss looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but desire and love. Again Harry leaned forward and caught Sirius lips into another crushing kiss.  
  
Then something in the back of Sirius' mind flared up, something that they way the three of them would make love, and it would always be him thrusting in to Remus not Harry.  
  
Breaking the kiss Sirius asked, "Harry... are... you sure?"  
  
"Defiantly," gasped Harry rolling hips upwards again, "What's the... worst... that could... happened?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer Harry's question as he was trying to get there clothes off whilst still keeping Harry entertained.  
  
Little did they know that 'the worst that could happen' would be happening to the three of them very soon, but would it be fore good or worse?  
  
(A/N: Okay so here is chapter 6, this took quiet a long while to write as I wasn't sure weather or not to carry on from here or not.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Pure Black: Thank you keep reviewing.  
  
Insanechildfanfic: Thank you keep reviewing.  
  
Moongirl: Yes there is quiet a few chapters to come, keep reviewing and thanks for the review.  
  
Gabriela13: Well I defiantly like your entuasmem at this Fic, sorry its been such a long time since I last updated but I started a new course keeping me away form computes for three days each week.  
  
DarkjamAB: Messy is an understatement for this fic, sometimes it even confuses me ( Thanks for the review.  
  
Vengful Creature: Okay, okay I updated, happy??? Keep reviewing  
  
Felinity: Again its now updated, enjoy. Thanks for the review.  
  
Again thanks to all Reviewers and I have a favour to ask of all my lovely readers. The sex scenes in this are they okay or would you like it to live up to its R rating??? Chapter 7 will be coming very soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to JKRowling if I did own it I would have given everyone book six by now. This disclaimer will be for all the other chapters that get put up.

**Authors Notes:** Well I must say I' am very sorry I haven't posted anything to this fic for a very long time. I finished this chapter whilst I was in hospital last week and I haven't had chance to post it up. Unfortunately Chapter 8 is still in the making and will probably still be another couple of weeks before its gets posted up. Any flames just send them I get a good laugh at them and I must warn you all this is a slash and also has Mpreg in it don't read if you don't like any of them things.  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Three weeks later Harry woke up around three in the morning feeling violently sick, stealthily moving from Remus' grasp he made his way to the bathroom where he promptly threw up.  
  
This had been happening for the last week and without letting on that he had become sick Harry started to eat less and sleep less. He'd only be asleep for a few hours before waking up again and not being able to go back to sleep.  
  
His eating habits varied sometimes the mere thought of food made his stomach turn other times he'd be able to eat then an hour later it would be resting at the bottom of the toilet. As his eating deteriorated he found himself feeling more wearily.  
  
Finally after fifteen minutes Harry had nothing left to expel sitting against the cool metal letting his stomach stop doing flip flops. _What is wrong with me?_ Thought Harry sighing inwardly, _this has_ _been going on for too long. I think I should see a healer but then if I just ate something I'd be wasting their time. Ah well it will pass eventually.  
_  
Pulling himself up Harry crept out the bathroom and down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he lit a fire and started doing himself a glass of water. He needed to be more than alert today; the three of them were going over to Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry were going to try to persuade Dumbledore if they could stay with Remus during the school year.  
  
It would also give the headmaster two other teachers spare if any of the others fall ill, which he was bound to agree to the idea. _But if something is extremely wrong with me then what good will I be?_ Thought Harry miserably, _no nothing is wrong with me I just ate something last night that upset my stomach.  
_  
The trouble with that thought was that Harry hadn't eaten anything yesterday evening not even a scrap of bread. _Okay so I ate something not yesterday but the day before. I'm just overcoming it so there is nothing aboustly wrong with me,_ thought Harry now wearing a smile at his thoughts.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Sirius going over to Harry.  
  
Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, Harry realized that it read half- past eight in the morning he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the time.  
  
"Nothing just thinking of seeing Hogwarts again," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh right," replied Sirius then adding, "Are you okay you look a little pale?"  
  
"I'm fine," answered Harry a little too quickly and decided to add, "Honestly I'm fine,"  
  
"If your sure then," responded Sirius whilst Harry nodded his head, "good now it's your turn to wake Moony up today," added Sirius rubbing the bruise on his shoulder.  
  
Harry began sniggering as he remembered yesterday morning. Sirius had gone to get Remus up, but unless Remus woke up in his own time he could be rather irritated. But instead of waking Remus up the normal way Sirius thought it would be funny to wake him up whilst he was in his animagus form.  
  
He had jumped up onto the bed and began licking Remus' face waking up Remus found a very wet face and a big, black dog staring at him. Of course it had startled Remus who acted on instinct and pushed Sirius off the bed, Sirius had landed on the floor by the chair he had smashed his shoulder into the chair leaving it nicely bruised.  
  
Opening the door Harry strolled in quiet loudly, hoping that Remus would wake up which of course he didn't. Harry really didn't fancy transforming into hid Phoenix to wake him up.  
  
Sighing Harry sat on the bed at a lost for what to do to wake Remus up when an idea struck him. Leaning forwards Harry placed a brief kiss on his lips before sitting back to see if it had worked.  
  
Harry was pleased to note it had worked without it resulting in a bruise or any broken bones. Remus turned over to see a smiling Harry Potter staring back at him.  
  
"Morning Remus," greeted Harry still smiling.  
  
"Morning what time is it?" asked Remus sitting up.  
  
"Ummm..." answered Harry consulting his watch, "Quarter to nine,"  
  
"And I suppose you woke me up so we could start the day?" questioned Remus now standing next to the sitting Harry.  
  
"Yep," answered Harry.  
  
Yawning Remus began getting dressed in his robes whilst Harry just fiddled with the bedspread. After Remus was finished getting dressed he turned back to Harry and said,  
  
"Come on I suppose Sirius has breakfast ready,"  
  
Harry stood up next to Remus and his whole world span around his head, making him grasp onto the bed post and onto Remus arm to steady himself.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just a little dizzy," answered Harry.  
  
"Sit down," instructed Remus, as he guided Harry to sit on the bed, "You feel sick at all?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, just dizzy," explained Harry, "But its subsiding now."  
  
A couple more minutes and all dizziness had left Harry, and he was able to let go of the bed post and Remus arm.  
  
"Do you want to try standing up again?" queried Remus, his werewolf senses were picking up some sort of change in Harry but he couldn't tell what exactly it was.  
  
"Yes I don't feel light headed now," replied Harry.  
  
Remus stood up first then took hold of Harry's hand and helped him to stand up. Once they were both standing Remus asked,  
  
"You still feel okay?"  
  
"Yes," repeated Harry.  
  
"Okay, I'll hold you steady whilst we walk," replied Remus.  
  
Rolling his eyes but not protesting Harry let himself be guided out of the bedroom. By the time they reached the bottom on the stairs the novelty had worn off and it was just annoying.  
  
"Remus I'm fine you can let go," commented Harry, stopping at the kitchen door.  
  
"Are you positively sure?" repeated Remus for the umpteenth time.  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry snapped, "Yes I' am fine, I'm not dying you know!" before pushing the door open and sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
Remus stood for another minute before entering the kitchen receiving a strange look from Sirius as he just shook his head as if to say 'don't ask.'  
  
"Well sit down Remus your breakfast is getting cold," remarked Sirius.  
  
Sitting down Remus asked, "Harry have you had anything to eat yet?"  
  
"I had something before either of you two were up," laid Harry, sipping at his tea, which was soothing his upset stomach.  
  
The kitchen lapsed into silence as Sirius and Remus finished off their breakfast and Harry finished off his drink. Finally they all began to get ready to leave, Sirius noticing a slight strain between Remus and Harry excused himself to use the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry," blurted out Harry once Sirius had left.  
  
"That's okay Harry," responded Remus, "I was just worried about you,"  
  
"I know and that's why I apologized. I shouldn't have snapped it was wrong so I'm very sorry," apologized Harry.  
  
"Harry shut up I know you didn't mean to snap, so please stop apologizing," instructed Remus.  
  
Smiling Harry leant forward and placed a kiss on Remus' lips pulling away they heard someone chuckling. Turning around Harry saw Sirius leaning against the door.  
  
"I suppose you heard all of that?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Of course I did I must say Harry you certainly know how to apologize," replied Sirius.  
  
"Maybe we make you apologize for eavesdropping wouldn't you agree Moony?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ummm... I think we should go as we're running late," answered Remus dismissing any argument.  
  
Both Harry and Sirius quickly agreed, Harry continued mumbling under his breath about Remus breaking up any mock argument whilst Remus and Sirius both smiled.  
  
Taking some floo powder Harry threw it into the fire then stepped in calling out, "Headmaster office Hogwarts," then he was spinning past fireplaces then he started to slow down then tumbled out of the fireplace.  
  
Standing up Harry dusted himself off as he was greeted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Harry and where are the other two?" asked Albus as Harry sat himself down.  
  
"They'll here, there probably still laughing at me," answered Harry.  
  
Before Albus could reply his fireplace sprang back to life as Remus fell out and began dusting himself down. Whilst Remus and Albus greeted each other Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace.  
  
"Well now you're all here you can explain why you are here?" enquired Albus.  
  
As Remus and Sirius explained everything Harry let his mind drift away, although he answered any questions and put in his opinion he just wasn't really paying attention and the conversation just wash right over the tope of him. He was startled from his bored stupor when Remus asked,  
  
"Harry are you okay we've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes?"  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking. What did you need?" acknowledged Harry.  
  
"Its time to go," answered Sirius standing up.  
  
Nodding hid head Harry stood up, but as he stood up his whole world went black and his body went limp as he fell to the floor. Remus managed to catch Harry before he actually hit the floor and he laid the young man down.  
  
"Is he okay Remus?" asked Albus concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Remus, "He said he was feeling dizzy earlier I think we should get Poppy to take a look at him," suggested Remus.  
  
Both men agreed and Remus carefully picked up Harry he was surprised at how light Harry actually was I guess he was lying to us when he said he had been eating? Thought Remus as he entered the hospital wing.  
  
Laying Harry down on the bed, Sirius went to find Madam Pomfrey whilst Remus sat on Harry's bedside brushing Harry's hair out of his face.  
  
"What has he done now?" asked Poppy, bustling over to Harry taking out her wand.  
  
"He just passed out on us we don't know," answered Remus.  
  
"Okay just move over so I can check him over," instructed Poppy.  
  
Moving from the beside Remus went over to stand with Sirius. Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell and began sweeping her wand over Harry's body, the light at the end of her wand stayed a neutral colour until she passed over his stomach and abdomen area and it turned a pink colour, Poppy stepped back shocked. The pink colour meant only one thing and it was very rare in wizarding men.  
  
"Poppy what's wrong?" asked Sirius a slight panic in his tone.  
  
"He's pregnant," answered Poppy shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Triangle of Three  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Authors Notes:** Well here is chapter 8 earlier than I promised but there is a reason behind doing so, I' am going on holiday this Saturday coming and I will be away from the computer for a whole week and I wont get chance to post up any more chapters.  
  
Also within this fic is a mention of abortion, although I do not believe in abortion some people who read this may be thinking of doing so, so I took the liberty to give you all a web address on check it out if you wish to.  
  
**Reviewers:** **oracale:** I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Insanechildfanfic:** Glad you're liking it and the other twos reactions are in this chapter so get reading to find out.  
  
**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo:** What do you mean only Harry? I just love doing things to Harry that cannon won't even think of doing. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic keep reviewing.  
  
**corinnetkn24:** I'm updating as fast as humanly possible.  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Sirius fell into the chair numbly whilst Remus sank onto the opposite bed also in shock, Dumbledore merely stood there with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Remus in a whisper.  
  
"Its not possible in muggle men, Remus," explained Poppy re-gaining her composure, "And it is very rare in the wizarding world, but it is only possible if the man is in a relationship with another man or men in Harry's case,"  
  
Putting his head in his hands Sirius moaned, "Oh Merlin what is he going to think?"  
  
"Well I hope he'll be very happy," answered Poppy.  
  
Before anyone could think or say anything else there was a small moan from the other bed, Harry was waking up. Both Sirius and Remus were at his side in seconds.  
  
Opening his eyes Harry asked, "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out when we were visiting Albus," answered Remus, "how do you feel now?"  
  
"Fine surprisingly," replied Harry, hoisting himself up, "I take it that Madam Pomfrey figured out what was wrong?"  
  
Coming in to view Poppy answered, "Harry I have indeed found out something,"  
  
"What is it?" questioned Harry anxiously.  
  
"Harry... well... you see... your pregnant," explained Poppy.  
  
"This is a joke right?" asked Harry suddenly feeling very vulnerable.  
  
"No Harry it isn't a joke," answered Poppy.  
  
"You could be wrong though couldn't you?" asked Harry.  
  
The whole hospital wing lapsed into silence; Harry had suddenly placed a hand on his stomach whilst Remus and Sirius sat besides him. After a couple of minute the three of them didn't hear Poppy and Albus leave.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for men to get pregnant?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Only really powerful wizards can," answered Sirius  
  
A smile suddenly appeared on Harry's face as he replied, "We've got a family our own family!"  
  
Both Sirius and Remus hugged Harry, who was smiling with tears tearing up his eyes. What made it even more real to Harry was when two hands landed on top of his which were situated on his stomach.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were being ill in the mornings?" asked Sirius concerned.  
  
Sighing Harry replied, "I didn't want you both to worry,"  
  
"So instead you wait till you collapse then scare us half to death?" chuckled Remus but there was also concern traced in his voice.  
  
Smiling tiredly Harry answered, "I didn't mean to, I was just not myself. After a while it was almost normal to me."  
  
Just as Sirius was going to reply when the hospital wing doors re-opened and Poppy Pomfrey came back into the ward, this time smiling as she went over to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter," began Poppy, "I will now check you over and then if I see fit I shall release you," explained Poppy.  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry.  
  
Sirius moved to the other side of the bed so Poppy could check Harry over. Poppy didn't protest at Sirius or Remus for staying knowing Harry would need their support.  
  
The check up only last a couple of minutes before Poppy had finished she picked up on three main things whilst checking over Harry. One he needed rest as he was exhausted mentally and physically. Two he needed a good meal. Three the baby was fine.  
  
"Well I can say three things right away," explained Poppy, "One you are to remain in bed for a week, two make sure you eat even if it is just a sandwich and thirdly the baby is fine and should be quiet healthy,"  
  
Smiling gratefully Harry thanked her, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey,"  
  
"One more thing Harry," replied Poppy,  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Call me Poppy, you aren't in school any more and I'm sure I will be seeing you again," answered Poppy, going back into her office.  
  
"Come on, lets get you home," put in Sirius.  
  
Nodding Harry stood up and swayed slightly as he regained hi balance. The three of them walked out the castle to the apparating point then apparated home.  
  
"Come on you up to bed," instructed Sirius.  
  
"Fine I'll rest," replied Harry, "But I don't want any special treatment or anything okay?"  
  
"Harry we will treat you no different than normal unless you want us to," answered Remus.  
  
"Fine but..." Harry stopped as a wave of queasiness hit him.  
  
Bolting out the living room and into the bathroom Harry poured his entire stomach contents out. Unbeknown to him Sirius and Remus had followed him.  
  
Finishing throwing up Harry commented, "I hate this,"  
  
"We know Harry, let's get you settled in bed," replied Remus.  
  
Agreeing Harry rinsed his mouth out, and then let him self be led in to their bedroom. Settling down in the bed Harry realized just how tired he actually was, today had been full of surprises.

* * *

Harry woke up for the first time in over a week not feeling ill yet, smiling contently he sat himself up and watched his two lovers sleep peacefully besides him.  
  
I wonder who it is going to look like more, I hope it look like a mixture of the three of us, thought Harry happily, and it is going to be the best looking baby around especially with Sirius and Remus genes.  
  
"What are you smiling at Harry?" asked Sirius groggily.  
  
"Just thinking that with you two as its dads it will be the best looking baby around," answered Harry.  
  
"What about you?" queried Remus, joining the conversation.  
  
"I'm no that good looking," replied Harry quietly.  
  
"Harry you can't keep putting yourself down," admonished Sirius, "You are gorges no matter what!"  
  
"Thank you but I'm..." Harry stopped talking.  
  
Bolting from the bed Harry ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet, the sickness seemed to be a lot worse this morning the same as yesterday morning. Its just normal nothing to worry about, thought Harry as he rinsed his mouth out.  
  
Walking back into the bedroom he found Remus and Sirius sharing quiet a passion filled kiss, laughing out loud caused them to break apart.  
  
"Do you mind I was enjoying myself," commented Sirius mock-angrily.  
  
Shrugging Harry replied, "Bo it was just funny I... " again he ran back to the toilet and threw up.  
  
"Did he only just throw up once?" questioned Remus suspiciously  
  
"Yes," answered Sirius.  
  
"So he has got worse. I wish he would tell us when something happens," sighed Remus.  
  
They didn't see Harry standing there with a hand resting across his stomach. They know this cant be good, thought Harry, I need to go see Poppy then they can't say that I haven't done anything about it.  
  
Grabbing some clothes from the side Harry quickly got dressed and apparated straight into the Hogwarts castle one good point about being more powerful than Dumbledore was most anti-apparation point didn't apply to him  
  
So he managed to give a shock Poppy when he just 'popped' in right next to her suddenly.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Poppy in disbelief.  
  
"Hi I need you..." but he stopped as he was sick again.  
  
Poppy stepped back as Harry emptied his stomach once Harry had finished she cast a 'scroufy' charm and then helped Harry to sit down on one of the beds.  
  
"Now what is wrong?" asked Poppy kindly.  
  
"Morning sickness is getting worse and I don't know why but Sirius and Remus are worried about me," answered Harry in one breath.  
  
"Fair enough, lay back and pull up your shirt," instructed Poppy.  
  
Doing as he was told Harry pulled up his shirt that he had slipped on and let Poppy examine him. Again poppy cast a charm and pulled her wand over the young mans stomach but instead of there being one colour it was two.  
  
"Harry you... well... your having twins," explained Poppy.  
  
"What? No I can't be, I thought that only people who have had twins in their ancestor would be able to have twins," protested Harry.  
  
Smiling kindly, "You don't, but what about Sirius or Remus, do you know if they have?" asked Poppy.  
  
"Twins but I can only manage with one, I don't want twins," protested Harry quietly.  
  
Poppy knew it was hard on someone as young as Harry to be told he would be having twins in the next eight months. But she had never thought that he wouldn't want twins.  
  
Sighing Poppy explained, "Harry although you only want one child even in the wizarding world you can not just abort one child and keep the other. It is not possible to even attempt something like that could be disastrous,"  
  
Harry sat there stunned sure when he was first told about the pregnancy he immediately thought of aborting it but the idea of a family stopped him. So he was completely taken back by what the matron had just told him.  
  
"I don't know what to do, I'm really confused," admitted Harry  
  
"Harry I can not make any descions for you," replied Poppy softly, "But the descion you do make I shall support you,"  
  
"Thank you," responded Harry," I need time to think I'll see you soon."  
  
Harry got back you and apparated to the alley way where he had been shot and began walking towards the local town.  
  
(A/N: Yes I do know that having twins can not be determine by how bad morning sickness is, but without making this part longer I just stuck to it so please don't flame for that)

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in a corner of a MacDonald's restaurant, two seats in front of him was a mother with twins. I wonder if she was happy when she found out she was carrying twins, thought Harry glumly.  
  
It wasn't the fact that he didn't want the baby, it was the fact that it wasn't just one baby it was two and no matter what they were going to be born. Harry had a strong belief of not aborting any pregnancy but that seemed to be wavering over to if the situation is right then do what you think is the best all round.  
  
I don't think I can do anything like getting rid or aborting it, thought Harry as he watched the mum fuss over her children, but I just want everything to be normal again, god damn why isn't anything straight forward.  
  
The door opened to the restaurant and the two people who he didn't want to ace right now walked in; Sirius and Remus, they spotted Harry and went over and sat down.  
  
"Where did you disappear to earlier?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Around not far," answered Harry simply.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine," laid Harry.  
  
"You're lying," pointed out Sirius, "You never were that good at lying,"  
  
"Thanks," snapped Harry.  
  
Getting up Harry stomped out of the restaurant and began walking back home, not five minutes later and Sirius was blocking hi way, Harry tried to side step him but Sirius blacked him again.  
  
"Move," instructed Harry.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you snapped at me?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry but I' am not really in the mood," answered Harry managing to side step Sirius and carry on walking.  
  
He only got a few steps away when he thought, what am I doing? Why push away the two people who helped make the twins? Turning around Harry saw Sirius standing there watching him closely.  
  
Sighing Harry called, "I'M SORRY!"  
  
Sirius wasted no time in walking up to Harry and embracing him in a hug. That was when he broke, something just broke and he began to cry for no reason what so ever.  
  
"Harry why are you crying?" asked Sirius cautiously.  
  
"I-sob-don't-sob-know," sobbed Harry.  
  
Shaking his head Sirius made a quick choice and checking to make sure no one was watching, which they weren't, he apparated them both book to the house. Once home, Sirius led Harry into the living room where Remus was waiting and sat him down.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Remus.  
  
"I can't," choked out Harry, trying to even out his hitched breathing.  
  
"You can't what?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"I... can't... I... uh... I'm..." trailed off Harry unable to finish.  
  
They let Harry calm down first before they tried to get a coherent sentence out of him. It ten full minutes before Harry had fully calmed down and able to speak coherently again.  
  
"Now where did you go this morning?" repeated Sirius  
  
"To Poppy," answered Harry, "I over heard you both saying I had gotten worse she checked me over and said...said..."  
  
"Said what?" prompted Remus.  
  
"I'm so scared of what is going to happen. I just want to be normal," confessed Harry.  
  
"Harry you are normal, sure you destroyed Voldemort but that doesn't make you any different to us," explained Sirius.  
  
"I just don't feel strong enough," protested Harry, "How can I even think of raising a child when I have this many doubts?"  
  
"Because all the doubts you have are normal, every expecting parent has them and if you didn't then you wouldn't be normal," answered Remus, "so tell us why is it that your morning sickness is getting worse?"  
  
"Its two," replied Harry.  
  
"Two what?" asked Sirius  
  
"Twins," answered Harry.  
  
The room went deathly silent as Remus and Sirius processed this new piece of information about their family. Harry just sat there watching the piece of news sink in to his partners, slowly a smile spread across there faces.  
  
"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Sirius, "That's what you were worried about?"  
  
"No," answered Harry dourly before adding, "I don't want twins,"  
  
"Why every not?" asked Remus, shocked that Harry wanted to get rid of them.  
  
Sighing Harry tried to explain, "Its not that I don't want one child but I'm only just an adult myself. I don't think-no I know-I can't bring two babies into this world at once,"  
  
"Harry I'm sure what you're trying to say?" questioned Sirius uncertainly.  
  
"URGH! You both just don't get it!" snapped Harry angrily, "I can not bring twins and raise them in this world on my own. Its finally I can not do it I'm getting rid f them!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions

**Title:** Triangle of Three

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Again here is chapter 9 earlier than it should have been posted up. I came home from holiday early due to the flooding we had in our campsite.

**Reviewers:**

**corinnetkn24: **Now if I told you that it would give it away read it go on it is getting more interesting if I do say so my self, but you will have to wait and see.

**Mr. Happy Java Man: **I agree this is my fav slash paring and there isn't enough of them around, I will get round to checking out your fic soon, I've only just come back from holiday so the house is in shambles.

**rogue641: **So is that a no for getting rid of the babies? Read to find out the decision is coming up.

**Keran: **Well here is your update read and enjoy.

**Eric2: **Thank you for the suggestion of what gender they could be if I decided to let him keep them.

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzoo: **Here is an update and again is that a no to aborting the babies? Yeah I see your point about everything seems to happen to Harry, but hey he's just an easy character that anyone can make him do anything cant they?

**Jemma Blackwell: **Ahhh thank you for putting me on your author's alert list it means a lot to me. Do we know if he is going to keep them?? You never know this chapter may be a completely pointless and plot less chapter and you may not know till chapter 10?

**Hake Balms: **So that's another no on aborting the babies then? Well in the heat of the moment some people do forget that they aren't alone in the world and do have in fact relatives, husbands, and wives.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and again I'm so sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while since chapter 7 to chapter 8. I am trying to keep on top of updating and hopefully I should start to update this fic at least twice every three weeks. Well here it is folks the chapter that all my reviewers have been waiting for. Will he keep them, will he get depressed and will Sirius and Remus be able to help him out?

**Chapter 9-Decisions.**

There was a deathly silence that hung over the living room after Harry's little outburst, the trouble was neither Sirius or Remus could talk to Harry as he had left the house five minutes ago.

"I can't believe he just said that," admitted Sirius.

"Why would he say that though?" asked Remus confused, "I mean he was happy yesterday what changed?"

"You mean apart from the fact that instead of it being one baby its two!" answered Sirius, "Maybe it is something that the Dursleys told him years ago?"

"Like what exactly?" queried Remus.

"Like they told him having twins was against nature or something like that," explained Sirius.

Sighing Remus countered, "That's a bit far fetched Sirius. I think the only person who can answer any questions we have is Harry but as he isn't here we'll just have to wait,"

"I don't like leaving Harry out there when he is in this mood," replied Sirius worriedly.

"I know you don't, I don't either," agreed Remus, "But until he has sorted out in his mind what he wants to do then we leave him alone and let him come home on his own."

Harry was sat on a swing in the local park watching the same mother as before now playing with her children, but this time she had her husband with her, he was also playing with them a smile apparent on his face.

_I wonder if she felt like this when she was told about her twins. _Thought Harry, _I bet she was over the moon, a perfect family-no- a perfect _normal _family. She has probably got everything she'll ever want; a house, a husband and kids._

Harry didn't realize he had been staring at the family for that long and he was brought out of his thoughts by her soft voice.

"Excuse me sir is there a problem? Only you've been watching my family for the last fifteen minutes," asked the brunette woman.

Shaking away his thoughts Harry answered, "No but could I ask you something?"

"Yes sure you can, my name is Janet," introduced Janet.

"Harry," replied Harry, shaking Janet's hand.

"Well, Harry, what can I do for you?" queried Janet sitting next to him on the other swing.

"When you were told about carrying the twins what did you immediately think?" asked Harry bluntly.

"That's a tough one... um... I suppose I felt I couldn't possibly handle it I mean come on it's not anything to be taken lightly. You wouldn't just be responsible for one living-human- being but two," explained Janet.

"How did you know to keep them?" asked Harry.

"I didn't, I actually had an argument with Ian-my husband- and I adamantly stated that I couldn't handle two kids and I'm having an abortion," explained Janet, "I came out here to this exact spot and just sat and thought. It was eleven at night before I finally went home. I realized something though when I was sat here and that was no matter how much I tried to tell myself that I would be going through this alone I wouldn't be alone at all. I had my family and my partner with me and they would go through everything that I would be going through,"

"Thank you that helped a lot," thanked Harry.

"That's okay. Now tell me, Harry, why were you so interested?" questioned Janet.

"My girlfriend," lied Harry quickly, "she just found out that she is carrying twins and I just wanted to know what she is going through,"

"Well I'm glad to see a boyfriend ready to try to understand what his partner is going through, I'm glad I could help. Maybe I'll see you again Harry to have another chat and good luck on your new arrivals," congratulated Janet.

Getting up the slim, brunette and tall woman got of the swing and headed back over to her family where her children began to get her to play with them on the slide. Her husband-Ian- just stood and watched all the time his face shone with pride as he admired his children.

Harry watched the children play for another few minutes until Janet took her family home and then he was left on his own, to his own thoughts again which- now he had talked to Janet- weren't as jumbled up or as confused as when he first came out here.

_How can she say that? _Thought Harry, _how can she say I won't be alone? I'm going to be the one who is carrying them, I'm going to go through everything, and I'm going to be the one giving birth._

_But who is going to support you all the way through it, no matter what happens? _Piped up an annoyingly rational voice in the back of his mind, _Sirius and Remus will, yes you will go through everything but they are going to help you no matter what._

_Great now my mind has its own opinions, _thought Harry irritable, _I still have no idea what to do? If I do get rid of them it would not only crush Sirius and Remus but I don't think I could destroy them. But can I or would we be able to bring up two children?_

_I know that no matter what my decision they will stand by me, but they will both be hurt if I abort it, but I don't want to keep them just because it will make them happy._

_But can I handle having my _own _children at such a young age? It was always something I wanted to have when I was younger; a mum, a dad, a brother or a sister. I don't want to bring my children into this world and have either Sirius or Remus leave me, but then I know deep down they would never do that anyway._

_I think I know what to do, I just hope everyone will be happy with my decision and help me through it._

Sighing Harry shook off any of his lingering thoughts, only then did he notice how dark it had gotten. Glancing down at his illuminated watch it read 12:30am. He had been sitting in the park for well over four hours just thinking.

Deciding it would be a good idea to head home as he was positive that Sirius and Remus would be worrying about him. Standing up Harry dusted his bum off and left the park, it took him over ten minutes to get back home.

Reaching out towards the door he sensed it was locked and he whispered a few unlocking spells then gently eased the door open so it wouldn't make a sound.

Once he had opened the door to a sizable gap for him to fit through Harry stepped through the door and the sight that met him made him smile. Sirius was lying curled up on the sofa fast asleep, striding over Harry smiled and placed a blanket over him, then extinguished the lights and climbed the stairs silently.

But instead of going into his bedroom that he shared with Remus and Sirius he entered his old room and laying on top of the blankets- that were still on the bed- and he fell into a restful slumber, tomorrow would mean a lot of talking and a lot of talking normally tired him out.

The next time Harry opened his eyes the bedroom was bathed in the warm morning sun light; Harry let a contented smile play on his face. At the moment he was reluctant to move as he didn't feel sick, but the feeling was short lived as his stomach flipped over.

Sighing Harry got up out of bed and quickly and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he only just made his way to the toilet before he threw up.

After he had finished being sick Harry flushed the chain on the toilet and freshened himself up a bit. Opening the bathroom door Harry started towards the kitchen, making sure to pass the sofa with extra quietness so he didn't wake Sirius up.

Just before he entered the kitchen the sound of someone puttering about the kitchen met him. Smiling happily for the first time in over a week, Harry pushed the door open to see Remus standing at the counter making him self a drink.

"Morning," greeted Harry cheerfully.

Spinning round Remus saw a happy and smiling Harry standing just behind him.

"Harry?" questioned Remus cautiously.

"Trust me Moony it's really me," answered Harry, "And I have come to a decision,"

"About the twins?" queried Remus.

Nodding Harry responded, "Yes and I hope you'll both agree to it,"

"Of course, Harry," acknowledged Remus before changing the subject, "So do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Hmmm... could I have just some plain toast," answered Harry.

Remus moved from the kettle over to the other side where the toaster sat and started to make the toast, Harry sat at the table and watched his partner.

A couple of minutes later a plate of dry toast was placed in front of Harry and Remus sat besides him with tea in one hand and a smile on his face. The two of them were sitting in silence just enjoying the peace and quiet, but the silence was broken as Sirius entered the room.

"Morn..." his sentence died on his lips as he spotted Harry.

In two quick steps Sirius had pulled Harry up from his seat and into a hug and he wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

"Uh... put me down," protested Harry laughing.

"Not until you promise never to walk off like that again," instructed Sirius.

"I promise. Now put me down," agreed Harry still laughing.

Sirius let Harry go and placed a chaste kiss on him before saying 'morning' to Remus who had watched the whole display with a smile on his face, he was happy to see Harry happy again.

Sitting back down Harry said, "I need to explain what happened yesterday,"

"Harry if aborting the pregnancy is what you want then we shall support your decision," interrupted Remus.

Sighing Harry explained, "When I was told I was carrying twins I was-am- scared I didn't think it would happen to me. So I immediately thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. I thought that I would be alone in all of it, so I thought that by aborting it, it would be over. I sat in the park when a mother of twins started talking to me telling me that no matter what I decide I wont be alone in my choice,"

"So what is your decision?" asked Sirius apprehensively.

"In eight months time you best both be prepared," answered Harry smugly.

"You mean you're keeping them?" questioned Remus.

"Yep," answered Harry.

Again Harry had been pulled up from his seat by Sirius and pulled into a searing kiss and another hug. Then before he had a chance to catch his breath Remus had pulled him down onto his lap and gave him another adoring kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air Harry asked, "But you're both going to help me aren't you? And you wont leave me will you?"

"Yes of course we will help you, and we wouldn't even consider leaving you," answered Sirius honourably.

"Did you even need to ask that?" questioned Remus curiously.

Sighing Harry rested his head on Remus' shoulder and it was a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"When I was in the park, I kept thinking that you'd both leave me once I'd made my decision,"

"Harry we love you so much that it can't be put into words and no matter what your choice was going to be we would have stood by you," stated Sirius sincerely.

Chuckling Harry replied, "Never thought you'd be such a romantic,"

"Why you little..." laughed Sirius.

Sirius began tickling Harry and pulled him off Remus. Harry fell to the floor on his back laughing hysterically while Sirius just continued tickling him.

"Please... stop..." gasped Harry between laughs.

"You give in then?" asked Remus, as Sirius continued his torture.

Nodding Harry panted, "Yes... please... stop...please!"

Sirius immediately stopped his tickling torture and sat back on his haunches and just laughed at the dishevelled look of Harry. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the cupboard catching his breath.

It was then that Harry remembered he hadn't told his friends anything, they didn't even know that he was pregnant or that he had actually considered aborting it.

"Anything wrong?" asked Remus noticing Harry's sudden mood change.

"Just remembered I hadn't let my friends know," answered Harry getting up and sitting back on the chair, "We'll have to tell them,"

"How are you going to tell them?" inquired Sirius.

"I'll go see them," answered Harry, "Then hopefully it will be okay with them,"

"It will be they've stood by you before," added Remus.

"I know," replied Harry.

They spent the rest of the day going over things that would need to be done before the twins arrived. They all agreed that Harry's old bedroom would be turned into a nursery, and then when they were older they would just add an extension onto the house so they could have their own rooms. Harry also sent a letter off to Poppy explaining that he was keeping them and he would see her soon. Then he sent another letter off to his friends saying he would meet them at 'The Burrow' in two weeks time, as he had something important to tell them.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes:** Wow such a fantastic response to chapter 9, I cant believe that everyone literally jumped for joy once I had posted it. Unfortunatly once You have read Chapter 10 that will be it for quiet a while as I go bavk to work tomorrow and then I haven't even started on chapter11 so its going to be awhile hopefully not as long as you all waited before.

**Reviewers:**

**Keran: **Well here is your wish of the next chapter, read and enjoy.

**Mr. Happy Java Man: **Just to let you know the house is now completely shambles free. Thank you for the review although you do realizie that it is now raining now that you tried to sing, lol. Unfortuantly I don't know any other HP/SB/RL fics only that one you mentione and I have already read that. By the way did you get my review to your fic? I know I read it.

**Hake Balms: **Now would I make Harrys best friends mad at him? Well if ianswered that whjat would be the point to reading this, hee-hee keep reading and enjoy.

**Jemma Blackwell: **Thank you, I just thought that would fit in nicely, I didn't even realizie that the way I wrote it was so that Harry can actually ask a question. Carry on reading and enjoy.

**serius luva09: **Okay although you only reviewed for chapter one I sahall pyut a response here. Okay I got to say reading that review was kind of confusing, and I realizied my mistake after I had put chapter 1 up.

**rogue641: **It seems everyone is happy hes keeping them, I suppose that if I had actually had him abort them then everyone would be in a uproar?

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo: **Okay i have a suggestion to make to you, team up with **Mr. Happy Java Man **and then he can sing whilst you do the dancing good idea? A cute set of twins who said anything about them being cute? Nah just kidding I would make them cute. Oh your preganant I didn't realizie I will try not to leave to many cliffhangers don't want you going into labour half way through my fic, congratulations by the way.

**Insanechildfanfic: **Thank you, keep reviewing.

Well that's all my reviewers out the way now what do you all say to getting one with the fic? No? well if you don't want to then you don't have to read it.

Okay just kidding here it is folks, chapter 10 and enjoy and please leave a review you all know I like them.

**Chapter 10- Friends**

Two weeks later Harry was getting ready to go to The Burrow to meet with his three close friends; Ron Weasley- who he had met on his very first train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione Granger-who had talked the two boys out of trouble after they had saved her from a mountain troll in first year. An last Ginny Weasley-after realizing that the love she felt for Harry was nothing more than brotherly and helping him, Ron, and Hermione out a fair few times they had become fast friends.

Sighing Harry crouched down in the wardrobe and found his old school trunk he was just about to go and drag it across the room when someone made him jump.

"Don't think of picking that trunk up!" admonished Sirius.

Standing up straight Harry replied, "I was only going to _drag _it over to the bed,"

"You're not even going to do that," replied Sirius.

"And why not?" asked Harry irritated.

Lately it seemed the simplest thing could irritate him and it did.

"You aren't supposed to carry or drag anything heavy in your condition," answered Sirius.

"Fine I won't," replied Harry simply.

Flopping down onto the bed he rubbed his temples slowly, the whole explaining to his friends thing had got to him and he found himself unable to sleep but at this exact moment all his exhaustion seemed to be catching up with him.

Sighing Harry apologized, "I'm sorry I'm just really tired at the moment and I'm nervous about telling my friends,"

Sitting on the bed next to Harry, Sirius answered, "I know you are Harry, just rest. You've got several hours till we're needed at The Burrow,"

"I'll try," mumbled Harry.

Although Sirius was replying to Harry's apology the sound of his voice just seemed to drop Harry off to sleep. Smiling Sirius quietly got off the bed and left the bedroom and returned down to the living room where Remus was currently waiting.

"Where's Harry?" asked Remus.

Sitting next to Remus, Sirius answered, "Asleep at least and I'm not going to wake him up any time soon,"

"Good I noticed he hasn't slept very all this last week," commented Remus.

"I know that's why I left him, you never know he maybe less irritable," replied Sirius.

Agreeing Remus picked up his book again and read whilst Sirius just sat next to him in a world of his own.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling at last fully rested he noticed that his school trunk had not been moved from where he had slightly pulled it from the wardrobe, before Sirius had disturbed him.

Smirking Harry pulled himself up and out of bed, quietly he walked across the room to his trunk, kneeling down he unlatched the lock and pulled open the lid there on top of all his clothes, books, and bric-a-brac sat his wand; 11 inches, Holly wood, and a Phoenix tail feather in its core.

After Christmas in his sixth year wand less magic had become a big part of his training. No one knew exactly how strong Harry would be, but when he managed to destroy Voldemort without a wand he knew exactly how powerful he was.

Taking hold of his wand, Harry felt the familiar warmth spread up his arm. Smiling Harry placed the wand next to his trunk and continued to rummage through his trunk.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus from the doorway.

Spinning around that fast Harry fell on his bum before answering, "Just looking though my trunk,"

"What for?" questioned Remus.

"Nothing really just thought it was time to sort it out," answered Harry shrugging, "What brings you up here?"

"I heard you moving round. Did you sleep okay?" asked Remus.

"Better than last nigh but I won't be able to rest properly till after today," answered Harry.

"Well it's a good job you managed some rest I didn't want you collapsing again from exhaustion," replied Remus.

Sighing Harry responded, "Although I haven't been sleeping very well I have had some sleep. Anyway I guess its time to go?"

"Yes come on, the sooner it's over with the better you'll fell," answered Remus.

Holding out his hand, Remus pulled Harry up from the floor, they both made their way downstairs where-this time- Sirius was waiting for them. Taking down the anti-apparation wards so Sirius and Remus could apparate to The Burrow.

* * *

The three of them arrived outside the Burrow a second later, it sounded rather packed in the house. Knocking once on the door Harry opened it and walked in, Sirius and Remus following behind him.

It seemed as though the whole Weasley's were there, there was Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur; as well as Hermione and Fleur.

Fleur and Bill had been married for over a year now, they had first got together after the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year, by his seventh year just after new years eve he received an owl from Ron telling him they had got engaged. Before the summer holidays and end of school they married in a private ceremony at Hogwarts.

"HI!" called Harry.

It was only then that the whole lot of them spotted the three new arrivals it was a split second later and they were all shouting out their greetings.

After everyone had been greeted, the three of them split up; Remus went into a discussion with Arthur; Sirius aske the twins about their joke shop and Harry went over to join Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hey Harry how have you been?" asked Ron.

"Fine well better than fine. What about you three?" questioned Harry changing the subject.

"Well I finally got into the Ministry," answered Hermione proudly.

"Which section you working with?" asked Harry.

"I do some research into old prisoner cases, to see if they had a trial. If they didn't and are still sane then we give them one, I also do some side work for the Unspeakable," explained Hermione beaming.

"Congratulations Hermione. What about you Ron?" replied Harry.

Shrugging Ron answered, "I'm not sure, I've been offered Auror positions but I just don't know. For now I'm working in the twins shop just till I get started,"

"You'll find something that suits you," responded Harry, turning to Ginny he asked the same, "What about you?"

"I'm starting Healing training in September, I decided that would be best with everything we've all been through," explained Ginny happily.

"Good for you Gin. Why is everyone here anyway?" queried Harry, fanning his face with his hand.

"Molly decided that since you were coming and us already here she just asked everyone else over. You know how much she likes the whole family together and to cook a big dinner," explained Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Hot I need to tell you something. Let's go outside we won't be overheard then," answered Harry.

The four of them made there way through the packed house and out into the cool fresh air, they walked over to a tree that would provides them with some shade from the sun.

"So tell us what it is?" asked Ginny sitting down.

Following suit Harry answered, "It's hard to explain,"

"Harry how terrible is it?" asked Hermione, expecting the worst.

"Depends how you look at it," answered Harry.

"You know what ever it is you trust us, mate," put in Ron.

Taking a deep breath Harry replied, "Okay here goes. You all much I love Remus and Sirius and you all know that they love me. Well you see it isn't just going to stay the three of us in fact the family will have another two members. I'm pregnant with twins," explained Harry quickly.

The three of them were stunned into complete silence and it was another five minutes before any of them spoke again.

"You're pregnant with Sirius and Remus kids?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"I can't believe you let them!" exclaimed Ron furiously.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

Ron didn't answer instead he jumped up and ran towards the house, sensing trouble the other three got up and followed Ron. They got there just as Ron was shouting.

"YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU GET MY BEST MATE KNOCKED UP!" screamed Ron at Sirius and Remus, as the whole family went quiet, "YOU BOTH JUST HAD TO GO ONE STEP FURTHER,"

"Ron calm down," instructed Harry taking a step up behind Ron.

Turning to face Harry, Ron shouted, "I CANT BELIEVE YOU LET THEM KNOCK YOU UP!"

Harry tried to place a calming hand on Ron's shoulder but Ron didn't seem to want to be calmed and as he pushed Harry off him, Harry fell into the corner of the table straight on his stomach, Ron just turned around and left after his outburst.

Harry stood straight back up and looked around the room, all the Weasley's and Hermione had shock written all over there faces.

"Well that went better than I though it would," chuckled Harry trying to lighten the mood

"So it's true?" asked Molly.

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes its true in fact its twins,"

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Molly before sweeping him into a hug and said, "Congratulations."

Nodding Harry pulled away from the woman he had come to love as a mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. After that everyone began congratulating him, Remus or Sirius and soon everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. Ginny and Hermione accepted the fact straight away and the two young ladies were over the moon for their best friend.

A couple of minutes later Harry didn't feel to good and headed up to the toilet, shutting the door Harry got a shooting pain ran across his abdomen.

Grabbing hold of the sink Harry made his way over to the toilet, closed the lid and sat on it as a more violent pain shot across him. _Oh please don't let me lose them, _thought Harry as another pain hit.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"W-who is it?" called Harry trying to keep his voice calm.

"It's Ginny," answered Ginny, "You've been in here a long time are you alright?"

"F-fine," gasped Harry as another pain hit.

"You don't sound fine," replied Ginny.

When she didn't get another reply from Harry she opened the door and stepped inside.

Stepping inside Ginny found Harry sat on the toilet with a arm across his stomach and pain etched on to his face. Quickly closing the door, adding a silencing charm Ginny was kneeled in front of Harry.

"Harry what is it and don't say 'nothing?" asked Ginny.

"Pain," answered Harry simply.

Although Ginny wasn't even in training it didn't mean that she couldn't diagnose what was wrong, after all during the war you had to know how to help someone if they were suffering after effects of the _Crucio_ curse or just needed something to stop them from bleeding to death.

"Harry you need to stay calm," instructed Ginny gently, "now let's get you onto a bed so I can check you over."

Nodding his understanding Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and shakily got to his feet when another pain shot through him and he visibly tensed up.

"Harry just breathe," instructed Ginny after a few minutes his pain had gone, "Come on."

Ginny managed to guide Harry-who couldn't seem to speak at the moment due to nerves or fright- across the hall and onto her bed before a pain shot across him this time causing him to gasp out loud and again Ginny told him to breath through it.

"Good, now lay back and let me have a look," instructed Ginny professionally.

Harry did as he was told and lifted up his green shirt to reveal a very small bump that had just started to show on his stomach. Ginny softly placed her hands on his stomach and pressed very gently. Unfortunately Harry flinched and tried to move away from the pain.

Ginny continued on her examination for a few more minutes before she was completely satisfied. She had, had to examine him the muggle way as it was illegal to practise on anyone with magic till she had passed all her exams.

Luckily for Harry the pains weren't coming as often or as severe as before.

"Well I can say you haven't lost them," began Ginny, "The pain was kind of like an after-shock thing, were the accident happens first then the pains come,"

"Thank you so, so, so, much Ginny," thanked Harry finally able to speak again.

"Don't thank me, Harry," replied Ginny, "Now I think we should return downstairs before anyone notices how long we've been gone."

Smiling Harry pulled his shirt down and stood up, although the shooting pains were dulling and hardly coming anymore it didn't stop him from feeling now quiet bruised and tender.

Luckily no one had noticed how long Harry and Ginny had been gone which meant there weren't any awkward questions or people repeating asking him if he was okay.

But one person did catch his eye; Ron was standing over in the corner looking much put out and uncomfortable, Hermione who was having a conversation with Fleur kept sending glares at him. Sighing Harry took pity on him and made his way over to the tall red head.

"Ready to listen yet?" questioned Harry.

"Listen mate, I'm sorry I blew up at you," apologized Ron, "You know my mouth normally runs off before I've thought things through,"

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to them," replied Harry nodding over to Sirius and Remus before grimacing.

"I know. Say are you okay?" asked Ron noticing Harry's grimace.

"Fine just bruised from where you pushed me into the table now go apologize," ordered Harry.

Not bothering to argue Ron made his way over to the two older men.

"I'm sorry about earlier," apologized Ron, "I shouldn't have shouted off like I did,"

"That's okay Ron we understand you were just looking out for Harry," replied Remus.

"Thanks. Anyway I think you both should go see him," responded Ron, going over to Hermione.

Both Sirius and Remus made there way over to Harry who had sat down in the chair by the window.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah slightly bruised but fine," answered Harry gently rubbing his stomach before yawning.

"Looks like your tired as well, why don't we head home?" suggested Remus.

"I cant I promised I'd stay for the _whole _day," answered Harry.

* * *

By quarter to eight after Billy, Charlie, and the twins had left, Harry was sitting on the Weasley's couch between Sirius and Remus falling to sleep against Sirius shoulder.

"Why don't you take Harry home?" suggested Molly.

"Because I'm not tired," answered Harry.

"You young man are to stubborn for your own good," began Molly sternly, "Now Remus Sirius you are both to take him home and to bed."

Not wanting to unleash the famous Weasley temper Remus and Sirius said 'goodbye' to everyone before forcing Harry to do the same and then they apparated him back home and to bed.

The day had been quiet an exhausting one after Harry made up with Ron they both took a broom and lazily flew around the paddock just chatting about anything and everything.

Harry's shooting pain had stopped not long after, but not before he had scared Remus and Sirius by grabbing both their hands when a pain struck. It had caused both older men to panic thinking Harry had lost the twins but Ginny managed to calm them down.

All in all the three of them thoroughly enjoyed the day and Harry was looking forward to the next time he would be back at The Burrow with all his friends and family.

**(A/N: About the Ginny examining him, I just assumed that if Ginny was a healer then she would know the muggle technique as well. I mean come on if your in a battle and someone steals your wand and you need to try to help someone it would be pointless if you didn't know some muggle techniques. So please do not flame about what Ginny did.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Return to Hogwarts and Pictur...

**Title:** Triangle of Three

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Okay this chapter would have been out yesterday but as I was just completing typing out this chapter the house had a power cut and I totally forgot that I hadn't saved it so that mean I spent most of this morning re-typing it all back out again. Secondly I do know that in cannon Cedric didn't have any siblings but this is fan fiction I can and have done everything possible with the characters, so please do not flame about it.

**Reviewers:**

**Ivy: **Thank you for all the reviews, you could have just read all the chapters then reviewed at the end of chapter ten. Here is the next chapter.

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo: **I know what you mean; I wrote it then thought oh my god Ron needs a good kick up the arse. In this chapter there is something of a description on the twins, near the end of the chapter, please tell me if this is right or wrong please?

**Ivy Crane: **Hate to disappoint you but there is hardly any S/R/H fics out there, I have only read one or two and one of them were **Mr. Happy Java Man **and I haven't found any others since. Thank you for the review I'm glad you like it.

**Starlollie: **Glad your enjoying it keep reviewing.

**Serius luva09: **Don't worry too much about the confusing review I was just wondering if there was some logic behind it that was all. About Ron blowing up, think about it sometimes Ron's mouth runs off before he thinks things through.

**Eric2: **Thank you for the two reviews. I actually took about a day and a half to come up with what he was thinking in chapter 9 I didn't just want him to just know all of a sudden without giving any indication as to what he had thought before hand. Yeah I agree he won't be rushing off any more.

**Keran: **I thought I needed a little action in the last chapter so there it was. I'm glad your enjoying it keep reviewing.

**Hake Balms: **Wow you really are in inquisitive person aren't you. I tell you what read further down you will see a heading of spoiler have a read one of your questions will be answered. No Ginny didn't check him over wrong, it was just she couldn't check him over magically as she hadn't got any certificates to perform healing magic on someone.

**Insanechildfanfic: **Thank you keep reviewing and reading.

**Spoiler: **Right **Hake Balms **has asked several questions to me and I decide to give you all a little spoiler. To your first question I am not going to give away the gender although I do know what gender they will be we still have several more chapters to go before the birth.

Your second questions, as to what they will look like, imagine someone with Sirius blue eyes, Remus coloured hair, and Harry's structure.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Return to Hogwarts and Pictures.**

A month alter and the three of them were preparing to go back to Hogwarts for the new school year. Harry had finally stopped having morning sickness which he was totally grateful for and was now sporting a nice small round bump on his stomach.

Trouble was with him carrying twins he was more prone to losing them in the first month and he was even more likely to lose them due to his accident at the Burrow. In this case both his partners-Sirius and Remus- had put him on bed rest for the rest of the first month, which didn't go down to well.

_Flashback_

"_No! I will not be treated as an invalid!" exclaimed Harry angrily._

"_Harry after what happened at the Burrow we just want to make sure nothing else happens," reasoned Remus._

"_What! How will you know if something is wrong when I'm up there on my own?" questioned Harry smugly._

"_Harry it is for your own good," answered Remus._

"_You both promised you wouldn't treat me any different!" retorted Harry shortly._

_Sirius who had been oddly quiet through out now added his opinion, "Harry you are going on bed rest and if you carry on arguing we'll extend it to the whole nine months."_

_Glaring at Remus and Sirius, Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen and up stairs and back into bed before calling down._

"_THERE!"_

_EndFlashback_

After the first week, Harry began enjoying it, after all anyone who was bed bound would take advantage of the situation and Harry did just that.

With the bed bound situation over with and Harry allowed to move around again he found that over the course of the weeks he had began showing which pleased him greatly.

But his happiness was short lived as with his new found bump came the fact that his trousers wouldn't fasten up right and he ended up casting several enlargements charms on them just till he could get into Diagon Alley again.

"Harry stop grumbling and get a move on!" called Sirius.

It was a week before all the students were to return to Hogwarts after the summer and Harry still hadn't gone into Diagon Alley for some new trousers.

"I'm coming," grumbled Harry entering the living room, "I hate not having anything that fits,"

"You look fine to me," put in Remus.

Scowling Harry replied, "That's because I had to stretch my trousers again!"

Sirius stepped up to Harry and placed a kiss on his mouth and it had the exact reaction he wanted as Harry immediately relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sirius next and deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air Sirius said, "Now no more being angry and we'll buy you some trousers at the next Hogsmeade weekend, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Harry breathlessly.

"Sorry to cut in here but we really must be going," cut in Remus.

"You're just upset because you didn't think of doing that to shut him up," replied Sirius.

Sending a glare over to Sirius, Harry strode over and pulled Remus down into a breath taking kiss, before letting him go and grabbing some floo powder and threw it into the fire place before stepping in and shouting.

"Potter-Lupin-Black rooms Hogwarts!" and he left the two men standing there staring at him.

Harry fell out of the fireplace in the sitting room of their quarters in Hogwarts. Dusting himself off he took a look around, the décor was a very stylish Gryffindor colour theme with a ash wooden des and two doors over to the right.

Harry walked over to the first door and opened it up and walked in. the room was their bedroom it had a king-sized four poster bed and a walk in wardrobe as well as a desk. Smiling Harry sat down on the bed, _finally I'm back at my childhood home, _thought Harry.

He had always thought of Hogwarts as his home and then when he'd moved in with Sirius and Remus Hogwarts had become his childhood home.

Sighing Harry got up and walked back into the sitting room, just as the fireplace came back to life and out fell several trunks. Shaking his head Harry cast several lightening charms on them before moving them out of the way so Remus and Sirius could get through.

After moving the trunks away from the fireplace Harry made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for his lovers to turn up. He didn't have to wait to long as five minutes later the fireplace turned green and Remus fell out.

"Where's Padfoot?" asked Harry curiously.

Dusting himself off Remus answered, "Just making sure nothing has been left and making sure the house is secure,"

"Oh right," replied Harry, "Are you looking forward to teaching again?"

Sitting next to Harry, Remus answered, "Defiantly, although I expect some students wont be looking forward to be being taught by a werewolf,"

"Well they can just deal with that on their own, you are not to go worrying over them," replied Harry.

"I won't," responded Remus, "Beside its us who should be making sure your not worried or stressed,"

Rolling his eyes Harry countered, "I won't if you two don't, deal?"

"Deal," agreed Remus.

Sighing Harry confessed, "It's going to be strange staying here but not actually studying anything,"

"You decided what you're going to do whilst you're here?" questioned Remus.

"Nope, not a clue," answered Harry smiling, "If anything I could always sit in on your classes,"

"Oh no your not!" exclaimed Remus, "You are not over doing it!"

Your no fun," pouted Harry, "I suppose Sirius will be doing something?"

"He will be taking my classes when I'm ill," answered Remus.

Still pouting Harry responded, "What exactly will I be doing then?"

"Nothing unless you're asked to," acknowledged Remus playfully.

Smirking Harry smack his arm, before losing his balance-from the way he was sitting- and he fell into Remus' side.

"Oops sorry," apologized Harry laughing.

"No your not," replied Remus.

Looking into his young partners face, Remus brought his lips towards Harry's and they kissed. Harry brought a hand up and cupped Remus cheek whilst Remus' hand was resting on Harry stomach coving his bump. The hand on Harry's stomach was rubbing small circles and Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"What was that for?" asked Harry, placing his hand on top of Remus'

"Just felt like it," answered Remus a pink tinge to his face.

"You won't feel anything yet," replied Harry indicating there hands.

"I know its just nice to know that our babies are there safe and sound," responded Remus.

Just as Harry was about to reply the fireplace was brought back to life and Sirius stepped out, looking between his two lovers he realized what they had been doing and a smile graced his face.

"Hi what took you so long?" asked Harry curiously.

"I was putting up another ward that would alert us to anyone who tries to break in," answered Sirius, "And I see you two had fun without me," he added nodding towards their hands.

Harry and Remus still hadn't moved their hands from there position on Harry's stomach.

"Well if you hadn't taken so long you could have joined in," teased Harry.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make it up to you both some how. Anyway its dinner time I bet you haven't shown your faces yet have you?" questioned Sirius.

Shaking his head Remus replied, "Not yet we were waiting for you,"

"Awww that's sweet Moony, come on," responded Sirius.

Sniggering Harry stood up and held out his hand for Remus, smiling Remus took hold of the offered hand and stood up. The three of them left their quarters and made their way down to the great hall they were all in high spirits.

* * *

Just as the three of them were about to enter the great hall a billowing black robe caught there attention, turning around they came face to face with Severus Snape; Potions Master and most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well the boy wonder and his two mutts return," sneered Snape.

"We all you know you are really nice and sweet under that mean façade Snape," replied Harry evenly.

"How dare you?" spat Snape.

"Now, now Professor don't get angry it wouldn't do you any good. Now shall we go to dinner or stay here and fight?" asked Harry nicely.

"Very well," agreed Snape, entering the hall.

Harry just laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Sirius face and the pure look of shock on Remus face before pushing the hall doors open again and striding in after Severus.

Harry actually knew the shock was bound to happen after all when some one professors to have hated you there whole life its hard to imagine them actually talking civilly to one another.

Harry had, had to work besides Severus for almost two years and although they started out always bickering and fighting with one another, they slowly agreed that they wouldn't talk about anything that caused an argument and they had come to a some sort of truce.

The three of them sat at the head table on the left hand side of the headmaster; Albus Dumbledore. Although after the war Albus had, had to take a leave of absence for six month he had returned to run the school till he passed away.

"Ah Harry how are you my boy?" asked Albus.

"Fine thank you," answered Harry beaming, "Getting a bit annoyed that I can't go out and fly anymore though,"

"That is for your own good though," replied Albus before turning to Sirius, "Sirius and how are you?"

"Fine thank you Albus," answered Sirius.

"And Remus looking forward to teaching again?" queried Albus.

"Yes, I can't wait," acknowledged Remus enthusiastically.

The dinner was a nosy affair but everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Harry told the other teaching staff about his pregnancy, McGonagall was happy for her ex-student and Snape kept muttering something about 'another generation of Potters but this time with Black and Lupin's genes as well'. Poppy had told Harry the time of his next appointment which was the Saturday that the second day after the students returned.

The three of them went to bed that nigh exhausted, Harry was sandwiched between Sirius and Remus and they each had an arm lazily draped across his stomach that night Harry fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," Harry said.

To his great surprise it worked and the stone gargoyle that was hiding the entrance to headmaster Dumbledore's office moved out the way and Harry stepped on to the revolving staircase.

He had been summoned to the Headmasters office ten minutes again by a house elf by the name of Tweet. It had taken him longer than it normally would due to the fact that he had stopped and talked to the elf for five minutes.

"Harry do come in," called Albus from inside his office.

Harry just shook his head amused, _I will never know how he does that, _and entered the office. He sat down in the chair and waited for Albus to say something.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Albus.

"No thank you," answered Harry, "Sir what did you need me for?"

"Come now Harry no need to stand on formality's please call me Albus," answered Albus, "Now I suspect you will want to do something whilst your partners are teaching?"

"Of course pro-ah-Albus I will go crazy if I was just sitting round all day," answered Harry.

"Well then how about you running a club?" suggested Albus,

"You mean like the DA?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no. Yes to a club but it wont be a secret. No to the fact that you won't be teaching students to duel," explained Albus.

"What is it then sir?" questioned Harry.

"Like a homework club, but the students will be allowed to do what they want with in reason without worrying about a teacher being present, you are young enough to be classed as someone that they may confined in," answered Albus.

"Yes of course I will, I can do it two evenings," replied Harry enthusiastically, "Then when I'm eight months I'll have to stop till the twins are born,"

"That is perfectly understandable I shall announce it at the feat tonight," acknowledged Albus.

"Thank you I'll see you tonight professor," called Harry as he left the office.

Albus sat back in his chair and chuckled quietly it had been a long time since Harry had been that enthusiastic about anything the last time he'd seen Harry like that was at his sorting 8 years ago. _He has finally found peace with himself and he is extraordinarily happy to have a family, _thought Albus happily, _let Harry grow as old as me and let him stay happy through out his years._

* * *

"I have a few announcements to make," called Albus over the chattering students as they fell silent he continued, "firstly you defence professor, Professor Tonks has decided to leave so taking over he position will be Professor. Lupin and Black. Now Professor Lupin is a werewolf and I expect everyone to treat him with the respect he deserves and I will not tolerate any prejudice against him. Professor Black will be taking Professor Lupin's classes the week of the full moon," explained Albus before continuing, "Now this year there will be a slight change to curfew on Mondays and Wednesdays due to a new club that will be starting up, a note shall be posted in your common rooms explaining more. Would all first years please note that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden and lastly I must say two words; tuck in!"

The tables were immediately covered in food and a few gasps were heard form all the new first year students as the food had appeared.

"So does anyone know who is running this club?" questioned Sirius.

Smiling mischievously Harry answered, "No could be anyone,"

"Yeah but surly most of the teachers are busy?" asked Remus.

"Yes, why don't you both just wait," answered Harry digging into the feast.

As Harry looked up he noticed three first year Hufflepuff girls looking at him, but they weren't giggling or smiling at him. A girl with chestnut brown hair noticed Harry staring and she turned back to her food, she had looked strangely like someone Harry had met before but he couldn't figure out whom.

"So that's him?" questioned a black haired girl.

"Yes that him, the one who brought Cedric's body back," answered the chestnut haired girl.

"And you believe he didn't kill your cousin?" questioned the blonde to the left of her.

Samantha Diggory or Sam for short was the cousin to the deceased Cedric Diggory; her dad was Cedric's older brother. She had been told how her cousin had died at the hands of one of Voldemorts Death Eaters and how courage's Harry Potter had been to bring her cousins body back.

"How can you say such a thing Bethany?" asked Sam outraged.

"Beth that's not true and you know it," replied the black haired girl.

"Well Melanie my parents thought it was highly suspicious when he came back with Cedric's body dead," countered Bethany.

"Melanie you don't know all the facts no one but Mr. Potter does don't judge him he brought my cousins body back and for that I'm gratefully," snapped Samantha.

The three girls had met on the train to Hogwarts and had hit it off right away but now it seemed that they were already falling out. The three didn't speak of the conversation in the hall again and they went back to their dormitory that night exhausted.

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in his quarters after the feast, he couldn't seem to place the girls face or who she resembled and it was annoying him to no end.

"Harry just calm down will you?" suggested Sirius.

"I know her, I've seen her face some where before," answered Harry perplexed.

"Harry I have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years, first thing on Tuesday I shall tell you who she is then okay?" asked Remus.

"Yes that should be fine, now I'm going to bed I have an appointment with Poppy in the morning," answered Harry.

Biding goodnight to his partners Harry climbed into the four poster bed and fell into a deep sleep his dream were plagued by the face of the girls face.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Harry was getting ready to go see the nurse. He had agreed to see Poppy every month for the first three months before seeing her twice every month till he was on his ninth month. Slipping on an indigo robe Harry was ready to leave.

"Are you two coming or staying?" asked Harry.

"We'll come," answered Remus standing up.

The three of them left their quarters talking to each other happily just as they passed the great hall the three girls Harry had seen staring at him last night walked past they never saw the three men.

They arrived in the hospital wing a few minutes later and Harry sat himself down on his favourite bed whilst Remus went to get the Matron.

"Ah Harry how are you feeling? No more morning sickness?" questioned Poppy as she came into the ward.

"Fine and no, my morning sickness stopped two weeks after," answered Harry.

"Well lay back lets check you over," instructed Poppy.

Harry obeyed and got comfortable on the hospital bed. Poppy pulled Harry's shirt up and a smile tugged at her lips at the small protruding bump. She muttered an incantation and swept her wand over Harry's stomach a few seconds later she had finished.

"Well I have some good news," Poppy said mysteriously.

"What is it?" asked Harry sitting back up.

"You can have a scan of the twins if you want to?" questioned Poppy.

Harry was practically beaming as he answered, "Yes, please,"

"Okay then lay back down," instructed Poppy, "Unfortunately with you only being a month gone I won't be able to tell the gender,"

"That's fine," replied Harry lying back down.

Poppy gently tapped Harry's stomach before saying 'reveal you picture' in Latin and a piece of photo paper appeared on top of Harry's stomach before a black and white picture started to form. Five minutes later Poppy took her wand away then the photo and handed it to Harry.

What Harry saw made tears come to his eyes and a smile tug on his lips. There in the grainy picture was two heads of two very, very tiny babies.

"Lets look," commented Sirius impatiently.

Harry handed it over to Sirius who also got slightly teary eyes before passing it over to Remus who took one look then had to sit down. This just made there family even more real than it had been.

* * *

(A/N: there a nice long chapter for all of you, the word count on this chapter is 3,688)


	12. Chapter 12 First days and Confessions!

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes:** Here is chapter 12 you all may have to wait a while for the next chapter as I have a new job to start on Tuesday and I will be gone all day so no more all day writing for me. I hope you like this chapter, I must point out that yes I did make a mistake when referring to Sam as cousin when it should have been niece.

**Reviewers:**

**Hake Balms: **Here is your update I agree the twins will be very hot as well. Unfortunately I'm not that good at mush so don't expect it to much.

**Starlollie: **Thank you keep reviewing to the club it is here in this chapter.

**Eric2: **Well I needed a sub plot to keep this fic afloat it was getting to the point where it would have dragged out if I hadn't added something else.

**Didge: **I realized that after I had posted it, but I have amended it and now she is a niece.

**way2crazzy08: **I am a posting I am a posting here is the next chapter.

**perfect-feline: **wow I got to hand it to you read my fic till 1 am in the morning can I ask are you nuts? Would she have turned 18 before Harry I don't know sorry about that? You do know that you could have just reviewed chapter 11 with one big review instead of reviewing every chapter but thanks anyway.

**Opal: **Good question I actually hadn't thought of that before, I have however incorporated it into chapter 13 so look out for it.

Thank you to all of my reviewers they all mean a lot to me and they also get me to update even quicker.

**Chapter 12- First day and Confessions.**

Samantha Diggory was looking at the picture of her cousin that was hung up in the Hufflepuff common room, Sam was currently waiting for her two new friends to come down so they could go to breakfast.

"You've been looking at that photo for ages, what's so interesting about it?" asked a seventh year.

Turning around Sam answered, "Ho long has that been up?"

"Since my first year, he was the first person to get murdered in the second war," answered the seventh year, "Do you know him?"

"He was my cousin," replied Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry for you lost. Listen when Cedric and Harry were picked for the school champions they both had a rough time. Cedric was always thought of as though he hated Harry," explained the Hufflepuff, "No one knows Harry that good but we seventh years know that it tore him apart to see Cedric die,"

"Thank you for telling me," responded Sam.

Sam smiled one last time at the seventh year before she went and sat back down on the chair. Three minutes later and Bethany and Melanie came down.

"Morning," greeted Sam, as Beth and Mel sat next to her.

"Morning what time did you get down?" asked Beth.

"About seven," answered Sam, "I was looking at the picture of Cedric,"

"Did you hear about that club?" asked Melanie, changing the subject.

"No what club?" answered Sam.

"Well according to the seventh year we heard talking its just some where, where we can bo and just relax," explained Beth.

"Sounds cool," replied Sam, "Lets get to breakfast.

The three friends moved from their seats and still talking about the club they made there way down to breakfast all three of them excited about there very fist day.

* * *

Over in the teacher's quarters Harry was sitting in front of the fire -It was charmed so it didn't emit any heat- in nothing but his dressing gown and boxers. He had woken up early in the morning due to his nightmare of Cedric Diggory dying but there was another person there.

The bedroom door opened and Remus walked out, a mug of tea appeared on the table for him. Taking a sip of his tea he sat besides Harry.

"Morning," greeted Remus.

"Hmm," replied Harry still watching the fire.

"Harry you okay?" asked Remus waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry slowly cam aware of his surroundings and a hand waving in front of his face, shaking away the last of his thoughts he turned to face Remus.

"Remus when did you get up?" asked Harry.

"A couple of minutes ago are you okay you were miles away?" questioned Remus concerned.

"Fine I was just lost in my memories," answered Harry.

"Which memories were you lost in?" queried Remus.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "None that are important now. Shouldn't you be getting read to go for breakfast?"

"Yeah and so should you,"

"I'm not hungry," replied Harry yawning, "I think I'll go back to bed, then grab something from the kitchens later,"

"Okay I'll speak to you later," responded Remus.

Getting up Remus placed a kiss on top of Harry's head before taking his lesson plans from the coffee table then left his shared quarters to go have breakfast with the rest of the staff.

Yawning again Harry got up and stumbled back over to the bedroom, entering the bedroom Harry had to suppress a laugh as Sirius was laying on his side an arm stretched out obviously trying to find his partners.

Slipping out of his dressing gown Harry crawled onto the bed and snuggling up to Sirius he fell into a restful slumber, just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt a kiss placed on his fore head and then two arms encircled him.

* * *

"So are you going to this club tonight?" asked Bethany taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah sounds like it could be interesting," answered Sam, "Besides I want to speak to Mr. Potter,"

"You have got to drop this thing with him," replied Melanie shortly.

Sighing Sam countered, "You don't understand Mel, and it's just something I need to do."

With that said the bell sounded and the three first years moved from the Great Hall and to there first lesson of the day; Potions with Professor. Snape.

* * *

Harry woke to Sirius kissing his face; blinking away the remnants of sleep Harry hummed contently.

"Morning," greeted Sirius, kissing Harry's forehead again.

"Good morning," replied Harry, "What's with all the kisses?"

"Well since we found out about you carrying the twins we haven't been able to do anything with you," explained Sirius.

Sighing Harry responded, "You know we can't do _anything _whilst I'm pregnant besides I don't really want to do anything,"

"That's understandable Harry," replied Sirius, "Besides I was only commenting."

Harry just nodded as he rested his head against Sirius chest. It had been a long time-a month- and although Harry didn't mind all the kissing and cuddling he really didn't want to _sleep _with either of his partners, well not yet anyway.

"I know, anyway what time is it?" queried Harry.

"Nearly lunch time," answered Sirius, "Why you so interested in the time?"

"Because I promised Remus I would have something to eat," replied Harry quietly.

"Harry why didn't you have breakfast?" asked Sirius.

Sighing Harry answered, "I woke up early extremely early by time I realized what time it was I was tired so I cam back to bed,"

"What woke you up?" questioned Sirius concerned.

"Just an old nightmare anyway I'm hungry so let's get ready for lunch" answered Harry avoiding the subject of his nightmare.

Sighing Sirius let the subject drop for now but he knew that if it re-occurred then he wouldn't let it go so easily.

The two of them spent their lunch with Remus in the Great Hall and again Harry spotted the three first years talking quietly to each other at the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

Sam, Beth, and Mel were making their way up to the fifth floor where there was a old classroom were the new club was being held in.

Sam had donned some jeans with a purple t-shirt and he Hufflepuff school robe on top, her hair was plaited and reached down the middle of her back.

Beth was still in her school robes with her hair down and back-pack on she was going to make a start on her very first essay for Transfiguration.

Melanie was also still wearing her school and she had put her hair up in a pony tail, unfortunately she wasn't looking forward to the club as much as the other two. Melanie knew of the Dark Lord and she knew that her parents were silent followers of him and she was raised to believe that Lord Voldemort had done great things despite being killed by Harry Potter.

Ten minutes later the three girls were standing outside the classroom door, taking a claiming breath Samantha turned the handle and opened the door then stepped in.

In the room were two sections of people, one section of people seemed to be doing homework quietly on the right hand side. The second lot of people seemed to be talking or playing chess or something else and there up at the old teachers desk sat Harry Potter quietly scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Well I've got homework, so I'll talk to you later," commented Beth going to the right hand side.

"I see someone from Slytherin I'll see you later Sam and Oh do get him to explain what happened," added Melanie going over to the left.

Sighing Sam took one last look around the room and started walking towards Harry. There was one thing about the students in the room and that was not many of them had their school uniform still on.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry.

"Um... I... well..." stuttered Sam.

Smiling kindly Harry replied, "Why don't you sit down then tell me," and he conjured another chair.

Nodding mutely Sam took the seat besides Harry and tried to settle her nervousness.

"So what your name?" asked Harry, folding over the piece of parchment he'd been writing on.

"Samantha or Sam," answered Sam quickly.

"Well Sam what can I help you with?" questioned Harry.

"I... I need to ask you something," answered Sam.

"Well as k away," encouraged Harry.

Taking a deep breath Sam replied, "What happened when Cedric was killed?"

Of all the things Harry had answered in his lifetime none could have prepared him for that question again in the same lifetime. _Oh Merlin how do I answer this, there is only a few people who know all of it, _thought Harry.

"Look Miss?"

"Diggory, Samantha Diggory,"

"Diggory? As in Cedric Diggory?" asked Harry astounded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I shouldn't have said anything," apologized Sam getting up to leave.

"Wait!" called Harry, "Samantha if you stay behind afterwards I'll tell you,"

"Thank you Mr. Potter," thanked Sam.

"Oh and Sam, its Harry," called Harry.

Smiling Sam went to join her friend Melanie at the table and began chatting way.

Two hours later and everyone was gathering there stuff and leaving, after everyone had left Harry cast silencing and eavesdropping charms on the room.

"Now Sam what I am about to say can not go any further that you is that understood?" questioned Harry sternly.

"Yes," answered Sam.

"Cedric and I were both at the Triwizard cup together we argued as to who should talk it, it was me who suggested we bothtake it," explained Harry in pained voice, "We took hold of the cup and it port keyed us to a grave yard we both thought it was just part of the tournament. Cedric suggested we take our wands out, not five minutes later my scar felt like it was on fire. There was a movement then someone muttered a curse even though I had my eyes closed I saw the flash of green light of the killing curse. I was then bound to a headstone and gagged and then I was forced to watch as Tom Riddle resurrected himself,"

"Tom Riddle who is that?" asked Sam in a whisper.

"Tom Maravlo Riddle re-arrange the letters you get I am Lord Voldemort," answered Harry, "After Tome was resurrected he challenged me to a duel I was given my wand back and we began duelling. Half-way through we both cast at the same time our wands connected and it began showing us who Tom had killed Cedric cam out and told me to take his body back to his parents. So there you have it," finished Harry.

Sam was crying as she replied, "You were very brave, so was my cousin. Thank you for bringing his body back it meant a lot to my family."

Before Harry could reply Samantha Diggory had left the room. Slowly Harry got up removed the charms and made his way back to his quarters.

As he entered his shared rooms, he found Sirius and Remus sitting up and waiting for him. He didn't know why but at that moment his emotions went into over drive and he bolted into the bedroom crying shortly followed by Sirius and Remus.

"Harry?" asked Sirius.

"She was related to _him_," choked out Harry.

"Who's related to who?" asked Remus.

"That girl in the hall at the welcoming feast her name is Samantha Diggory she is Cedric niece," snapped Harry.

They both went over and hugged Harry to show their support. Although Harry had grieved for everyone they had lost he hadn't ever really had the time to properly grieve for the very first casualty of the second war; Cedric Diggory.

The three of them spent that night in each others arms, Harry cried himself into exhaustion and Sirius and Remus fell to sleep worried about the next day and how Harry would cope.


	13. Chapter 13 Yay Babies kick!

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Well I am having trouble with my computer so my dad I downloading it all and re-loading it back up this weekend so I decided that you should all be given two chapters instead of one and hopefully that will suffice you all till my computer gets back up and running. I will apologize for the shortness off the next chapter it was just a little intermission type of thing.

Anyway what would you all like to see happen next?

**Reviewers:**

**perfect-feline: **Mel just believes them things because her family trusted Voldemort was doing the right thing, I don't think she is actually a little death eater or anything its just the way she was brought up its kind of like people be brought up to thing gay people or horrible type of thing that is all. I'm glad you like this story so much keep reviewing I have two chapters for you to review.

**Eric2: **Thank you keep reviewing.

**squiddie03: **So I take it you like the thought of Harry having twins? Don't cry to much over Cedric that was like the spark that will make people realize that there is a war coming(That is in the books not in this fic)

**Luna Rose and Phoenix Child: **Luna Rose don't smack your computer it will hurt your hand, it wasn't that sad was it? Phoenix Child was there anything you really wanted to say besides Twins? Believe me Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo isn't annoying me she is actually one of the best reviewers. I am a Slytherin as well at heart you know so that doesn't both me next time you two talk to her tell her thanks from me for telling you both of this fic.

Okay so leave your suggestions for what you want to see in the coming chapters before I decide to make him give birth in the reviews.

**Chapter 13- Yay Babies Kick!**

It was the day the students were returning home for Christmas break. Harry was now five months pregnant and absolutely glowing. Pregnancy had just seemed to agree with him and Remus and Sirius couldn't have been more proud.

After the explanation he gave to Samantha Diggory Cedric's niece Harry had spent the rest of the week and most of the following month grieving for his ex-classmate. But by October time Harry was just beginning to feel himself again.

Samantha and her friends-Bethany and Melanie-had continued to go to the club and although Melanie was still quiet against the fact that Harry was quiet a lot more powerful than Voldemort she did agree that he didn't kill Cedric.

Harry had told Remus and Sirius about him running the new club both had protested that he shouldn't really he doing anything stressful. So when Harry had just laughed and explained all he was doing was making sure the students just behaved themselves they let the subject drop.

Harry was currently waiting at the main entrance into Hogwarts for Sam to leave; the two had become friends despite her only being eleven.

"Hi Harry, what you doing here?" asked Sam standing beside him.

"Waiting to say bye," answered Harry.

"But should you really be standing in a draft when your pregnant?" queried Sam concerned.

After his third month Harry had, had trouble hiding his pregnancy from the school so he had gone to Albus for advice on what he should say, Albus had told Harry to leave it to him.

Harry knew he shouldn't have left it up to the Headmaster, at dinner time that evening Albus had stood up and told the whole school that Harry was not only pregnant but also going out with Sirius and Remus. Harry had gone bright red and tried to escape the hall but his lovers wouldn't let him.

The next day a _Daily Prophet _was dropped in front of him by Hedwig and what he read had made him angry.

_**Boy-who-lived gets knocked up by ex-convict and Werewolf!**_

_We all know that the Boy-who-lived had fallen for his godfather and a ex-professor of Hogwarts who also happens to be a werewolf. We all know that Mr. Potter wasn't ashamed to hide his affair._

_But what we must ask our selves is does Harry potter know what he is doing?_

_We all know that if a werewolf ever bites anyone they have to spend five years in Azkaban prison for bodily harm. But what happens if a werewolf impregnates another and passes on his curse that way what happens? Nothing happens and I think that if a werewolf-a known dark creature- passes on his curse anyway must pay for his actions._

_Also we have to ask ourselves if MR. Black an ex-convict of Azkaban prison has finally turned dark and placed our beloved Harry Potter under a dark curse?_

_All we know is Harry James Potter is expecting and we must know what went through his mind at the time._

_Daily Prophet Reporter._

_Julian Porter._

The article had sent ripples through the wizarding world and again Harry was the centre of it. Luna Lovegood who had taken her fathers business- The Quibbler- had asked if Harry would want to write the true story. Harry agreed and along with his story he slagged off the Prophet for writing such rubbish on Remus and Sirius.

"Yes I can," answered Harry before changing the subject, "Now I know what I told you about Cedric but I decided that if your family wants to know you may tell them,"

"Really? I mean you don't mind?" asked Sam shocked.

"Sam I sometimes see traces of Cedric in you," explained Harry, "I also know that your family has the right to know everything and I am giving you permission to tell them,"

"Thank you Harry," thanked Sam, "and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" called Harry.

Sam waved one last time before catching up with friends and made her way to the horseless carriages that would take the students to the train.

Smiling Harry turned around and bumped into Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!" exclaimed Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," answered Albus, "I must say that was very nice thing to do for Miss. Diggory,"

"It was the least I could do, her family need to know exactly what happened so he can rest in peace," explained Harry shivering against the cold.

"Come on Harry," instructed Albus, "I know that ever since that article came out you've been worrying,"

"What are you on about Albus?" asked Harry feigning innocence as the two made their way back into the warm side of the school.

"About what the _Daily Prophet _said about Remus passing on his curse," answered Albus.

Sighing Harry replied, "I don't want the twins to suffer as Remus has but that doesn't mean I will shun them,"

"I was never suggesting that you would," acknowledged Albus

"What were you suggesting then?" questioned Harry curiously.

"It is a one in a million chance that your children will contract lycanthrope, they will more than likely just inherit his traits although not all traits will be good," explained Albus.

Harry stopped in his tracks he thought he had felt something,_ no it was nothing, _thought Harry carrying on, _I never thought of Remus passing on his werewolf traits before. Hmmm.... interesting notion._

"Well Harry I must go things, to do," commented Albus, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Shaking away his thoughts Harry carried on with the day not many students had stayed for Christmas only two or three in each house.

* * *

"Harry are you awake?" whispered Sirius.

Rolling over Harry answered, "Yeah why?"

"Moony's still asleep and the full moon is Christmas day so why don't we give him his presents today?" whispered Sirius.

Grinning madly Harry nodded, the two very carefully slipped out of bed and into the living room where there was a Christmas tree and presents underneath them.

"You do realize he'll never let us do anything like this gain," commented Harry chuckling quietly.

"Yeah well he needs a little spoiling sometimes," replied Sirius.

The two of them grabbed all the presents and ambled back into the bedroom where they placed the presents on the bottom of the bed. Then climbing back into the bed, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and began barking really loudly, not surprisingly Remus woke immediately.

Laughing Harry said, "That was too funny,"

"Just you wait I'll get my own back," scowled Remus.

Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and he replied, "We know but until then enjoy Christmas,"

"Fine," responded Remus, "They all for all of us?"

"Yep," answered Harry.

Stretching forwards he only got halfway towards the presents when he placed a hand on the front of his stomach "OH!"

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Sirius, immediately at Harry's side.

Smiling Harry answered, "Feel," and he placed two hands on his stomach.

Two identical smiles spread across Remus and Sirius' faces as they felt two tiny little feet kick at Harry's stomach wall.

"They kicked!" exclaimed Sirius jovially.

"Yep," replied Harry happily.

They spent the afternoon just enjoying an early Christmas as well as placing hands on Harry's swollen stomach every time the twins kicked.


	14. Chapter 14 Samantha Explains

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Okay here is the last chapter until my computer is fixed so it will be a while before you get any more updates and I am sorry about that but it cant be helped.

I will ask again is there anything that you wish to see happen in this fic before Harry gives birth?

**Chapter 14- Samantha Explains.**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platforms 9 ¾ at around half past five that evening. Sam pulled her trunk onto a trolley and began searching for her mum, Sam was just heading towards the barrier when she saw her mum standing and talking to someone, going over Sam smiled and waited for her mum to notice her.

"Hi sweetheart did you enjoy school?" asked her mum- Charlie short for Charlotte.

"Yes, I was amazing I even got to meet Harry Potter!" answered Sam/

"Well lets go, your dad is waiting at home. Bye Clare," called Charlie.

Mother and daughter walked through the barrier back into the muggle world. The Diggory's may have been pureblood but they had been living in the muggle world for eleven years and they were thoroughly content to stay there for another eleven years.

Sam reached her home at six and as she entered she dragged her trunk up to her room before going in search of her father, she found her father in the study going over some Ministry papers.

"Sam did you need something?" asked her dad- Carl.

"Dad I know what happened to Cedric," answered Sam quickly.

Carl stopped writing and looked up from the papers he had been reading through.

"Sam I don't think you do, please don't joke about that," admonished Carl.

"I'm not," replied Sam, and she launched into the story, "Cedric and Harry were both at the Triwizard cup together they argued as to who should talk it, it was Harry who suggested they both take it. They took hold of the cup and it port keyed them to a grave yard both of them thought it was just part of the tournament. Cedric suggested that they take their wands out, not five minutes later Harry said his scar felt like it was on fire. There was a movement then someone muttered a curse even though he had his eyes closed he saw the flash of green light of the killing curse. He was then bound to a headstone and gagged and then he was forced to watch as Tom Riddle resurrected himself,"

"Tom Riddle?" asked Carl quietly.

"Tom Maravlo Riddle re-arrange the letters you get I am Lord Voldemort. After Tom was resurrected he challenged him to a duel he gave Harry his wand back and they began duelling. Half-way through they both cast at the same time their wands connected and it began showing them who Tom had killed, Cedric came out and told me to take his body back to his parents, and that's it," recited Harry.

After Sam had finished explaining she saw that her dad was sat back against his chair with tears streaming down his face.

Carl didn't realize that he still had his dictator quill working so when he looked at his parchment he saw the full story there staring at him. Folding the piece of parchment up he called for their family owl-Arrow- and sent it off to his parent's house with a side note saying that this is what happened to Cedric.

That Christmas was one of the family's more better one they had finally been able to let Cedric rest in peace.


	15. Chapter 15 Sometimes all you need is a g...

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Well here is the second to last chapter there will be epilogue after the last chapter.

**Reviewers:-**

**Starryone: **Whoa one question at a time please. If you want to see more of this type of slash then check out my fav stories there is at least three of them and also check out **Mr. Happy Java Man **fic that is a good one. Well here is a bit more angst for you.

**Lolly6: **Here is your update and I'm glad you decided to take a chance and read this pairing, it's a good pairing.

**perfect-feline: **Do you like ickle babies then? Thanks for the review.

**Fangfoot: **Here is your update by the way nice name.

**Hake Balms: **Well I will give another spoiler to you all further down the page.

**Eric2: **Well I guess there has to be a catch doesn't there? Well if I told you that then it would spoil this chapter thanks for the review.

**TBear2: **Yes I did just click and paste it was just a quick way to get that chapter done and saved me having to recite it from memory. Sorry about the mistake but you knew what I mean anyway right?

**the-mpreg-spirit**: Can I say that I love your fics and I cant wait till you update them, secondly thank you for the review I'm glad you liked it so much.

**Spoiler:-**

Well I decided since we are coming to the end of this fic to give you a quick spoiler the next chapter will be the birth.

**Chapter 15- Sometimes all you need is a good cry!**

Harry was walking the quiet halls Hogwarts, classes had resumed a week ago and all the teachers were back at work. Sirius was covering the Ancient Runes class as the professor had come down with the flu so this left Harry on his own most of the day.

Harry was now in his sixth month and he had started getting quiet emotional at things, especially when a hurtful comment was made he wasn't even able to take Snape's jibes even though he knew he didn't mean them.

So far in the last two weeks Harry had burst into tears about three to four times but the crying never lasted that long, only about ten fifteen minutes.

But even after he'd finished crying he still felt emotionally down and with his partners not being around so much the last week or two he'd began feeling like he wasn't loved and he just kept it bottled up never letting on to his feelings.

Just as he was passing an old classroom on the sixth floor he heard two male voices.

"So you really think that is what he is doing?" asked a boy.

"Come on Ben!" exclaimed the other boy, "What else can it be?"

"But _faking _a pregnancy, Joe, isn't that just wrong?" answered Ben.

Sighing Joe replied, "Ben everyone in Slytherin knows that Professor Lupin and Black just stick with him because they think he is pregnant,"

"Okay say he is faking how would he get so big?" questioned Ben.

Harry had to smirk at the boys question and he listened more closely waiting to hear the answer.

"There charms, spells, potions," countered Joe, "Besides he is a powerful wizard who's to say he isn't a metamorphous?"

"I still think he _can't _fake it," replied Ben determined.

"Okay let me put it this way," began Joe, "there what 30 odd years older than him they were bound to lose interest in a barely 20 year old. Also if they got rid of Harry then they'd be freer to be together," explained Joe.

"They wouldn't do that would they?" asked Ben.

Nodding his head Joe answered, "Of course I heard them talking, saying once the kids are born it will be better,"

"No?"

"Yep, anyway its time for Transfiguration."

Harry quickly walked back around the corner and started walking in the opposite direction his heart thundering in his chest. _They don't want me? _Thought Harry, _why didn't they just say? Or maybe they were going to wait till after I had, had them, and then dump me? No a werewolf can't do that, he marked me, unless he marked me but has fell out of love with me?_

By this time Harry was pretty sure that someone would hear the pounding of his heart. _Oh Merlin what am I going to do, I cant stay here not with them two. I'll go home it's the only thing I can do._

Reaching his shared quarter Harry gave the password and entered, checking his watch ir read eleven o clock it would be another hour before either Sirius or Remus would be back. Going into the bedroom Harry got a rucksack and went around the room quickly stuffing items of clothing in to his bag.

After that he grabbed some black ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

_Sirius, Remus._

_Don't worry I am safe I just left; I know that it will make your life easier without me there so I left._

_I know that you both don't love me anymore and how can I blame you, I always thought one day someone would wake me up and say it was just a dream._

_Anyway I've left and I probably wont come back all my love forever_

_Harry._

Folding it in half Harry placed it on the coffee table going over to the fireplace Harry grabbed some floo powder and floo'd to the most obvious place; he floo'd back home.

He never saw the small creature that was sat in the corner of the room with eye's as wide as saucepans, jumping up the creature took hold of the letter and said,

"Dobby must give this to Professors Lupin and Black so they can help bring Harry Potter home," and with a 'POP he was gone.

* * *

"I want two sheets of parchment on the effects the Dementors have on people," called Remus.

The seventh years all groaned at the amount of homework they were being given. A bell sounded signalling the end of the lesson; gathering up their stuff they left.

Remus began gathering up his papers when his classroom door opened again and Sirius came in a slight frown on his face.

"Hey Remus," greeted Sirius, "You seen Harry at all today?"

"Not since breakfast, he's probably in the hall now having lunch," answered Remus.

"But I told him I'd meet him outside the Room of Requirement then we'd come meet you," reasoned Sirius worried.

"He probably forgot, you know what he's been like lately," countered Remus.

"That's what worried me," commented Sirius.

Just as the two were about to leave 'POP' was heard, turning around they saw a panicked looking house elf; Dobby.

"Professors is you already going?" asked Dobby.

"For lunch yes," answered Remus carefully, "why?"

"It is Harry Potter sirs," answered Dobby, "He left,"

"Left! How do you mean he left?" asked Sirius.

"Here," answered Dobby handing over the note.

Remus took the note and unfolded it; he quickly scanned it before reading it out loud.

"Sirius and Remus. Don't worry I am safe I just left; I know that I will make your life easier without me there so I left. I know that you both don't love me anymore and how can I blame you, I always thought one day someone would wake me up and say it was just a dream. Anyway I've left and I probably wont come back all my love forever Harry,"

"Why on earth does he think that?" asked Sirius shocked.

They both knew that at one stage they would be convincing Harry they still loved him, but they never thought he would leave so abruptly.

"Dobby do you know where he has gone?" asked Remus.

"Harry Potter has gone home Professor Lupin, sir," answered Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby you may go back to what you were doing," replied Remus.

"Dobby is pleased he could help bring Harry Potter back," responded Dobby.

With another 'POP' Dobby had vanished just as quickly as he had popped in. Sirius had turned quiet pale at what was happening and what had made Harry leave so quickly.

"We shall figure out what has gone off," commented Remus.

"But this just isn't like Harry, "replied Sirius, "He has never run from anything in his life,"

Sighing Remus countered, "But Harry isn't himself is he, he's pregnant and quiet emotional at the moment anything could have sent him away,"

"I know well we'll just have to convince him that he is loved," added Sirius.

The two left the classroom and entered the great hall they took there respective places and had a quick lunch; they finished their lunch and had explained the situation to Albus and had gotten his permission to leave.

As the two left they never saw the two sniggering Slytherin boys but the headmaster did.

Remus and Sirius reached the apparition point and apparated into the back yard. Sirius took the alarm ward off the back door so they could get in.

Entering the kitchen Sirius called, "HARRY!"

There was a muffled shuffling in the living room, both men entered the living room to see Harry just about to floo away.

"WAIT!" shouted Sirius, diving for the floo powder jar.

Both Harry and Sirius ended up on the floor Sirius had hold of the floo powder jar sitting up Sirius pulled Harry up as well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry lifelessly.

"We got you note," answered Remus holding out his hand to help Harry get up.

Harry stared at the hand before standing up on his own, he felt as though everything had just gone wrong they weren't suppose to find him this quickly.

"So what you going to do about it?" asked Harry coolly.

"We're going to spend the afternoon with you," answered Sirius from his position on the floor.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as Harry began shouting, "YOU THINK THAT WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER? YOU THINK I DONTKNOW THAT YOU BOTH DON'T LOVE ME? I KNOW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE GET PORR LITTLE HARRY POTTER KNOCKED UP THEN GET RID OF ME!" screamed Harry, "I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU ARE BORED WITH ME SO I WILL JUST BE LEAVING NOW AND NEITHER OF YOU TWO CAN STOP ME!"

Harry moved towards the fireplace but Remus stood in front of him, Harry tried to side stepping but it didn't work, closing his eyes he was just about to apparate out the house when he felt a pair of hands holding his arms tightly.

"LET GO OF ME!" bellowed Harry struggling against the grip.

"Not until you listen to us," replied Remus calmly.

"NO I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU BOTH THINK OF ME!" hollered Harry, "I ALREADY KNOW THAT ONCE THE TWINS ARE BORN YOU'LL BOTH LEAVE ME; SO I'M SAVING YOU BOTH THE TROUBLE!"

"Where did you get that ludicrous idea?" asked Sirius.

Harry suddenly went still and stopped his struggling against Remus' grip, he fell to his knees taking Remus with him he seemed to have stopped being angry but he wasn't talking either.

"Harry did someone say something?" asked Remus.

Still Harry didn't answer Remus looked over at Sirius he was at a lost for what to do, Sirius inched towards Harry before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry what is it?" repeated Sirius.

Finally Harry spoke in a quiet voice, "I was going to meet Sirius when I over heard two seventh years talking. They said that I was faking my pregnancy and as soon as I had given birth you'd both leave me,"

"But why would you listen to them?" asked Remus.

"Because I... I was... am feeling like you don't love me," answered Harry, "especially with you both teaching I just feel really down,"

"Oh Harry why didn't you just tell us?" questioned Sirius.

A few tears leaked out of his brilliant emerald green eyes as he answered, "I was afraid it was the truth."

Remus and Sirius just enveloped Harry into a hug and that's when the dam in Harry's heart broke and he began crying painful sobs. The two just hugged Harry tighter and muttered nonsense comforting words.

An hour later Harry's cries were slowing down and were started to turn into hiccups, Remus and Sirius loosened there grip on Harry and pulled away. Harry's face was red and puffy from all his crying.

Smiling Remus commented, "I don't know what we going to do with you?"

(A/N: My mum always says that to me and it always makes me feel better so I thought it would make Harry feel better as well)

Sniffling Harry answered, "I don't know can we get off the floor?"

Chuckling Sirius stood up and helped Harry to stand up. Standing up Harry suddenly felt dizzy and he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Woah!" exclaimed Sirius, steadying Harry, "Let's sit down."

Harry just nodded slowly and sat down in between Sirius and Remus.

"Now why didn't you tell us you felt down before today?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," answered Harry, "You were both just so happy I couldn't bring you down as well,"

"Harry we knew that when you first cried at one of Severus remarks you had become emotional," explained Remus, "We were getting quiet worried when you seemed to still be down after you had finished crying.

"I still didn't want to upset you both," repeated Harry.

"Harry we are all in a relationship no matter how angry, happy or sad we get at each other we will always talk it out," reasoned Sirius.

Smiling Harry replied sheepishly, "I'll have to remember that,"

Nodding Remus put a hand on Harry's stomach and said, "And anyone who ever says you're faking this doesn't know anything."

Harry just nodded as he placed a hand on top of Remus' and then a hand was placed on top of his by Sirius. At that moment the twins decided to shift from their current position and it made Harry jump.

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"They decided to get more comfortable and it caught me by surprise," answered Harry before suddenly asking, "What do you want them to be?"

"Babies," answered Sirius earning himself a smack on the head from Remus, "OW!"

"A boy and a girl," answered Remus.

"Two boys," replied Sirius.

"I would really like them to be a boy and girl," responded Harry shifting to get comfortable.

"You alright," questioned Sirius.

"Yes just getting comfortable," answered Harry before unexpectedly asking, "Do you think they will be werewolves?"

"Would it matter if they were?" asked Remus paling slightly.

"Of course I don't want them to suffer as you do," answered Harry.

Remus got up and left, it was only then that Harry realized his mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that!" moaned Harry.

"We best go see him," replied Sirius.

Sirius knew that Harry didn't mean it how it had sounded but then he knew how quick Remus was to jump to conclusions when it involved his lycanthrope.

The two stood up and went into the kitchen to see Remus with his back to them staring out of the window.

"Remus?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry?" asked Remus.

"I didn't mean it like that I wish you didn't have to hurt I wish you weren't a werewolf. But Moony has made you who you are today and that I would never change," explained Harry rubbing his back.

Turning round Remus smiled and answered, "I wasn't angry at you, I was just disappointed that you'd shun them if they were,"

"I would never do that," replied Harry, "I think I'm going to have to go back and sit down,"

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sirius.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "I've got real bad back ache,"

"Come on then," replied Sirius.

Grabbing Harry's hand he dragged him from the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. Bewildered as to what was going on Remus followed them.

"Take off your top and trousers then lay on the bed on your side," instructed Sirius.

Confused Harry did as he told and lay down on his right side facing Remus. A minute later the bed dipped slightly as Sirius climbed on to the bed behind Harry.

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"Just relax," answered Sirius.

Harry let himself relax as much as possible with a throbbing back ache then two smooth warm hands were placed on his back and they began massaging his back.

"Is that nice?" asked Sirius.

"Hmmm, where did you learn this?" asked Harry.

"Remus taught me," whispered Sirius.

The sound of Sirius voice sent shivers down Harry's spine and it turned him on. _Oh Merlin I love the sound of Sirius voice, _thought Harry.

"Are you relaxed yet?" asked Sirius whispering into Harry's ear.

Turning onto his back Harry brought his lips to Sirius and kissed him passionately the burning desire that he had felt for the two men before he got pregnant was burning again.

Breaking the kiss for sir Sirius said, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes..." gasped Harry.

"You want us both?" asked Sirius seductively.

"Please," begged Harry.

Remus joined his two lovers on the bed in a matter of second (A/N: I always knew that werewolf speed was for something) and Harry had pulled Remus into a kiss.

They spent that afternoon bringing each other over the edge and they spent that night in each others arms, exhausted, sweaty but very, very satisfied.


	16. Chapter 16 Is this the two new members t...

**Title:** Triangle of Three.

**Rating:** R

**Authors Notes: **Well here it is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, this has been my very first slash I have ever written, and I will say that this is one of my more better stories and my others will now come back into play and will be updated a bit more regularly.

**Reviewers:-**

I want to give a big hand to all my wonderful reviewers they are in no particular order, **SailorBaby16, idril.tinuviel, Kenny7, Toby7, serius luva09, perfect-feline, Vengful Creature, insanechildfanfic, Gabriela13, Messrmarauder017, Ivy Crane, Felinity, DarkJamAB, Pure Black, Moongirl, Mrs.Sniffy, blackcat21, someonesgurl, aaf, anataremrys, ZombieGurl98, cassy-australia, Prongsblacks, Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, Eric2, oracale, corinnetkn24, Mr. Happy Java Man, rogue641, Keran, Jemma Blackwell, Hake Balms, starlollie, opal, way2crazzy08, Didge, squiddie03, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Starryone, Lolly6, Fangfoot, TBear2, the-mpreg-spirit.**

You are all welcome to contact me on my e-mail address at any time at Julie . Russell-laing ntlworld . com just take out the spaces. I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through this and even when it seemed I wouldn't update again you still all stuck with me, and I can't thank you all enough. Well here is the last chapter, I will post a epilogue.

**Chapter 16- Is this the two new member then?**

The 26th of April found Harry sitting in bed reading an adventure book; his lovers – Remus and Sirius- were outside sorting out an argument between a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefects.

Harry was now nine months pregnant and in a week's time he would be giving birth. Madam Pomfrey had explained that as soon as he went into labour he would be able to give birth naturally as he would change into women parts just for the birth before changing right back afterwards.

To say Harry was apprehensive would have been a understatement many night he had sat up unable to sleep worrying that something would go wrong.

That morning Harry had woken up feeling as thought he had the flu or a cold he was also getting bouts of painful indigestion.

Burping for the third time that minute Harry closed his book and began getting dressed when a tingling sensation ran across his swollen stomach. _Probably just that bloody indigestion, _thought Harry, _I wonder what Remus and Sirius are up to? I think I'll go find them._

Harry finished getting dressed and left the shared quarters, just as he was passing the great hall the tingling sensation came again this time it was more a pain than anything and that's when he realized. _Oh no! no, no, no, no, its to early, _thought Harry speeding up his search for his partners, _oh where are they? Where are they?_

Harry was just going into the grounds when a pain hit causing him to hold the wall at the moment the pains were only lasting a few seconds and another one wouldn't come for about ten minutes.

Looking up Harry saw Remus and Sirius standing with a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefect obviously sorting something out, going over he interrupted.

"Hey... um... your both needed," interrupted Harry.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because I think I just went in to labour," answered Harry.

"You two will have to learn to work together," admonished Remus before adding, "Now go tell Madam Pomfrey we're coming."

The two prefects ran at top speed back up to the castle. Harry was starting to panic it was a week early he shouldn't be in labour yet.

"How many contractions have you had?" asked Sirius.

"Tw- OH!" exclaimed Harry as pain hit.

"Just breath," coached Remus.

Harry tried to breath in and out normally, three seconds later Harry was breathing evenly again.

"It's too early," panicked Harry.

"Relax it may just be your body going through a practise so ti speak," explained Remus.

Nodding Harry began walking back to the castle with Remus and Sirius at either side, just before he entered the castle he felt something distinctly wet on his trousers, looking down he realized his waters had broken.

"Um... I don't think this is a practise," commented Harry.

Looking at Harry's wet trouser Remus replied, "Well come on lets get you to the hospital wing,"

"Oh Fuck!" exclaimed Harry grabbing there hands.

The pain lasted a bit longer this time and it left Harry panting for breath making a quick decision Remus picked Harry up and rushed into the castle and up to the hospital wing, thanking the gods that he had werewolf strength other wise he may have ended up dropping him.

"Oh this hurts!" proclaimed Harry scrunching up his face.

"Just breath," repeated Remus.

"You... try... doing... this..." gasped Harry as the pain passed.

They burst into the hospital wing a minute later Remus placed Harry on a ready made bed and sat besides him, whilst Sirius took the other side.

"It's too early this shouldn't be happening," complained Harry.

"Harry listen to me, you wouldn't go into labour unless the twins were ready to come," replied Remus whilst Sirius just nodded.

"Right Harry lets take a look at you," interrupted Poppy.

Poppy conjured a screen around the bed before removing the wet trousers then his wet boxers sure enough he had gone into labour as he had changed.

"Harry how far apart are your contractions?" asked Poppy.

"Every ten-fifteen minutes," answered Harry.

"Right well we are going to be here a while since twins are not always that quick to deliver, I can give you some pain relief potion when the pain gets too much, I'll be back in half an hour," explained Poppy leaving the curtained area.

Harry was resting his head back against the pillows in a light doze when a pain hit.

"Argh!" cried Harry.

"Just breath," replied Remus.

"Stop... saying... that!" commanded Harry, gasping for breath.

"Sorry," apologized Remus.

Harry just nodded as the pain receded, _its to early something is going to happen, _thought Harry as a few tears fell from his face, _its to early._

"Hey what you crying for?" asked Sirius.

"It's too early I can't do this," answered Harry.

"Harry you can so this," encouraged Sirius, "Just think by tomorrow morning you'll have given birth to two wonderful babies."

Smiling Harry was just about to reply when a pain hit and he squeezed his partner's hands whilst gritting his teeth through the pain. _It will be over soon in a few hours, _thought Harry.

* * *

Three hours later and his contractions were coming more often and more painful buy now he was feeling the need to push but was told he couldn't.

"Please?" begged Harry.

He was sweaty and feeling really uncomfortable in the abdominal region.

Poppy check him over again and with a flourish she had brought two cribs over as well as Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had been called over an hour ago when Poppy realized that she wouldn't be able to clean up the first twin when Harry would still be in labour with the other twin.

"Right when the next contraction hits push," instructed Poppy.

No sooner had Poppy said that then Harry grabbed Sirius and Remus hands and pushed with all his might.

"ARGH!" shouted Harry falling back panting.

"Again next contraction push," coached Poppy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry.

"Keep pushing I can see its head," encouraged Poppy.

Harry gave another massive push and the first twin was born but he didn't have much time to dwell as the contraction hit again and again he pushed.

"Keep pushing," coached Poppy, "That's it keep it up,"

"I CANT FUCK!" shouted Harry, "I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. YOU BASTARDS DID THIS TO ME!"

Pushing again Harry all of a sudden felt the pressure leave and he fell back against the pillows exhausted. Then he heard it, two wails of new born babies.

"Congratulations Harry you have a beautiful baby girl and a beautiful baby boy," congratulated Poppy.

Two small bundles were placed in his arms looking down he saw two babies- correction _his _two babies. The baby girl had a tuft of light brown hair on her head, and the baby boy had a head of black hair.

"What you going to call them?" asked Ginny.

"James Cedric Potter-Black-Lupin and Sarah Lily Potter-Black-Lupin," answered Harry.

Kissing the top of Harry's head Remus asked, "Can I hold Sarah?"

"Sure," answered Harry handing of over the pink bundle.

Remus positively glowed with happiness at holding his daughter for the first time. Little Sarah let out a tiny sigh and opened her eyes to look up to who was holding her, before closing her eyes and sucked on her tiny fist.

"Could I possibly hold James?" asked Sirius.

Nodding Harry handed Sirius his son and then settled back against the pillows. Sirius was also glowing with happiness at holding his son for the first time. Tine James yawned and fell to sleep in the warm embrace.

Looking at the sleeping form of Harry Remus said, "We should let him rest,"

"Yeah and let these rest as well," replied Sirius.

Harry was fast asleep as Sirius and Remus placed the twins in their respective cribs before going over to the other beds and they all spent the night in the infirmary as a family.

James and Sarah were born 26th April at 9:30 pm that night. Harry had been in labour for over four hours and a half.

Harry was sitting up feeding Sarah Remus was feeding James and Sirius was over at the Weasleys spreading the good news, he had already told Albus to announce it at dinner so the whole of Hogwarts knew.

The doors opened and Samantha Diggory came in with two presents tucked under her arms and a smile on her face.

"Hello Harry, Professor Lupin," greeted Sam.

"Morning Sam what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Well... um... that is..." stumbled Sam.

Chuckling Harry replied, "Take a seat and don't mind Remus he won't bite,"

Sitting on the side of Harry's bed Sam replied, "I brought the twins a present. What did you name them?"

"Well I am holding Sarah Lily Potter-Black-Lupin and Remus is holding James Cedric Potter-Black-Lupin," answered Harry.

"Cedric? You called one of your babies after my cousin?" asked Sam shocked.

"Yes to honour his memory. Now what did you buy them?" questioned Harry.

A smile blossomed on the first years face as she opened the first bag and pulled out a stuffed animal of a wolf. A laugh escaped Remus and a blush rose upon Sam's face. Sam opened the second bag and brought out an old looking blanket.

"This was Cedric's baby blanket, when my grand parents found out that you were pregnant they gave me this to give to you," explained Sam.

"Sam we can't accept this Sam," replied Harry picking up the worn blanket.

"Please my family would really appreciate it, please take it Harry think of it as a thank you gift for Cedric," begged Sam.

"Okay," agreed Harry reluctantly.

"Could I hold James please?" asked Sam.

"Here you go remember to support his head," replied Remus, handing over his son.

"I must say he looks like you Professor but he has black hair," commented Sam supporting baby James.

"Thank you," replied Remus.

Baby James began to stir at the new person holding him. Opening his eyes Sam was startled to see he had Harry's bright green eyes with a small ring of blue round the edges.

"Sam you okay, you look slightly shocked?" asked Remus.

"His eyes are bright green with a ring of blue on the edges," answered Sam handing the baby back.

Remus positioned baby James right and looked at the eye colour sure enough they were bright green with a ring of blue at the edge.

"Look I have to go got defence this morning with Professor Snape," commented Sam standing up, "If I don't speak to you before school ends bye and congratulations,"

"Thank you and thank you for the blanket," called Harry.

Sam waved and left the hospital wing with a smile on her face. Sarah finished her bottle and began to squirm uncomfortable scrunching up her face she began sobbing.

"Shush little girl," cooed Harry as he lay the baby on his knees.

Sarah stopped sobbing at the sound of her father's voice and began sucking on her fist James was laying in the crib fast asleep Sarah shortly followed her brother's steps and fell to sleep

"Remus put her in the crib," whispered Harry.

Remus very gently picked his daughter up and very carefully placed in her crib. Turning around he saw Harry staring at him with pride in his eyes,

"What?" asked Remus quietly.

"You are brilliant with them," answered Harry happily, "Come here,"

"What?" questioned Remus sitting on the bed.

"Come closer," answered Harry.

Remus leaned forward and just as he was going to ask 'what' again when Harry also leaned forward and kissed him. Harry pulled back a few minutes later when he heard the hospital wing doors opened.

Turning towards the door a smile blossomed on his face as he saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius come in all with gifts and smiles.

"Hi everyone," greeted Harry quietly indicating they should keep the noise down.

"Hi mate how are you?" asked Ron.

"Sore extremely sore but happy," answered Harry.

"Oh so these are the new members of the family?" gushed Molly, "Harry they are just adorable,"

"Thank you," thanked Harry blushing.

"So what are their names?" asked Hermione.

"James Cedric Potter-Black-Lupin and Sarah Lily Potter-Black Lupin," answered Harry proudly.

They were now finally a proper family and the three couldn't be more proud of their little babies and nothing in the world would be able to tear the family apart.


	17. Epilogue

**Title: **Triangle of Three

**Rating: **R

**Epilogue**

"Dad are you awake?" asked eleven year old Sarah.

Rolling over Harry answered, "What is it Sarah?"

"Me and James got our acceptance letter," answered Sarah excitedly.

Harry sat up and nudged Sirius awake, he knew that it would be no good trying to wake Remus up, it was the day after the full moon he always slept like the dead.

"Wha is it 'arry?" asked Sirius groggily.

"Sarah and James got accepted to Hogwarts," answered Harry happily, "James still asleep?"

"Yeah," answered Sarah.

Unfortunately both the twins had been affected by lycanthrope in two very different ways. Sarah could transform at will like a animagus and she wasn't effected by the moon. James unfortunately had, had to transform with the full moon but for some reason he kept his mind like an animagus.

"Go get him up then," instructed Sirius.

The family was complete and they couldn't ask for anything better, the twins were finally going to the school they had heard so much about.

Ron and Hermione had been made godparents and they were expecting their first child in three months time.

Ginny was now a qualified Healer and was also seeing Jake a muggle-born from America and she was quiet in love with the young attractive boy.

Molly and Arthur now had four grand children and another on the way. A year after Harry's twins were born Bill and announced that Fleur was expecting twins as well.

Bill and Fleur had, had two boys named Percy and Simon and they were as much trouble as Fred and George.

Sarah came back into her father's bedroom a couple of minutes later dragging a groggy looking James with her.

"What is this all about?" asked James sleepily.

"You got your acceptance letter," answered Sarah.

Sarah was so much like Remus loved reading but she had a wild side that she got from Sirius then there was her loyal and stubborn side which was from Harry.

James was more like Sirius, he loved a good prank but there was a bit of Remus in him and a bit of Harry.

Sarah was closet to Remus and she just loved spending time with him, even if she was just sat next to him reading a book.

James was closet to Harry and also just loved to spend time with him.

Surprisingly it didn't bother the twins that they hadn't got a mum in fact they were happy with just having three dads.

The twins were also very close to each other and if one got told off they both would take the rap.

"Cool we are really going?" asked James.

"Yep," answered Harry.

They spent the rest of the time getting the twins stuff read for Hogwarts. Both twins were sorted into Gryffindor house and the parent's couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
